Ice Heart
by Dragon Ruler 06
Summary: Someone with no secrets is creepy, but with too many is creepy as well. Yuki thought he knew everything about Shuichi, but was wrong. Who's Aoshi and how can Shuichi not be human? YukixShuichi, some ShuichixOC Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Me: ok, this is my second yaoi. It most likely won't make any sense, but I'm giving it a shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, and I never will.

Short red hair blew in the wind as dangerous yellow eyes shot all along the street down below. Squatting down into a crouch position, the figure leaped down into the ally between the building it was standing on and the building next to it. Landing on its feet and walking out of the dark alley, the figures features were easily seen. He wore a black trench coat that hid his shirt, if he was wearing one, and baggy leather black slacks. His hair went down to his shoulder and his golden eyes were still acting like they were looking for something or someone. His eyes stopped when they spotted a pink hair teenager walking with a blonde, who seemed really annoyed. "There you are," he whispered to himself before walking off in the opposite direction.

Across the street, a pink haired teenager stopped talking and turned his head to look around, but saw no one. "What's the matter now, Shuichi?" the blonde asked. Shuichi didn't hear him. He was still looking around. "Shuichi?" the older man called.

Shuichi turned his head with a smile on his face and simply said, "Nothing's wrong, Yuki."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You just suddenly stopped talking and looked around," Yuki pointed out. "Don't tell me that's nothing."

"Don't worry about it," Shuichi stated with a smile still plastered on his face. "There's nothing to worry about!"

Sighing, Yuki gave up. He knew how Shuichi was. He wasn't going to get anything out of him.

Somewhere else

The red headed figure walked into what looked like an abandoned warehouse, only to be greeted by blasting music. Walking through the crowd, he went into a room in the back. Closing the door so that the music was muffled, he looked at the others in the room. "You can not tell me that there are that many of us in this city," he stated to them.

"There are more than last year, aren't there?" another one asked. He almost looked like the first, but his eyes were green instead of gold and his hair was shorter and spiked up, making it look like his head was on fire. "But there is not much we can do about it, Aoshi."

The first one, now known as Aoshi, slammed his fist on the wall. "It would cause suspicion if there are that many people around here!"

"Calm down, boss," another red-head, but had dark blue eyes, said. "Half of them are humans."

"Good, but we need to get rid of them during the next week. I would love to have my Ice Heart without any humans around. Understood?"

"Understood," the others all said at the same time

With Suichi

Staring at the ceiling, lying on the couch, Shuichi stayed there, completely silent, which was very unusual for him. Shuichi was always talking and never had the look on his face that he had now. Yuki was getting a little suspicious of Shuichi's behavior. He knew that there was something wrong the pink-haired teenager. Shuichi rolled over onto his side and sighed deeply. He could tell he wasn't going to sleep much. The presence he sensed. The voice he heard. He knew who they belonged to, and Shuichi knew how overprotective the owner of these things was. 'Aoshi,' Shuichi whispered in his mind. 'Why were you looking for me this time? Are you going to do the same thing to Yuki that you did to the others? God, I hope not.'

When a shadow covered Shuichi, he looked up to see Yuki staring at him. "What are you thinking about?" Yuki asked him.

"I'm just trying to get to sleep," Shuichi replied. "I'm not having much luck, though. And what makes you think that I'm thinking something? I'm as stupid as they come, so how can I think?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," Yuki sarcastically said. Sighing, Yuki sat down next to Shuichi when the teenager sat up a little, giving Yuki some room to sit. "Shuichi, I know you. When you start thinking, it has to mean something is wrong, especially when you're silent at the same time."

"Don't worry about it," Shuichi said. "Want to know why you shouldn't worry about it? Because there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Who said I was worried? I'm just getting a little suspicious about you."

"Of me? Why me?"

"Do I need to say it again? You're silent for once and thinking, at the same goddamn time. If you are telling me that isn't a good enough reason for me to get a little suspicious, than I **am** going to know that there is something wrong with you."

"Yuki, there is nothing wrong, so please just drop it," Shuichi said in the most pathetic, but helpless, way that Yuki had ever hear him talk in. "You don't need to worry about it. And there is no reason to get suspicious of me. So can you please just drop it?"

Sighing again, Yuki stood. He didn't know why he even bothered. Just seeing Shuichi acting the way he was, Yuki had to admit that he was a little worried about the pink-head. As he stood up, Shuichi kept his eyes on him. Feeling the eyes on his back, Yuki turned his head and asked, "You want to sleep in my bed, don't you?" How could Shuichi turn that offer down? After helping Shuichi to his feet, they both went into Yuki's bedroom and you can guess what happens afterwards.

Around 1:00 in the morning

Shuichi's eye slightly opened when he felt something was wrong. Getting out of the bed, he put on some shorts and went out of the bedroom. Looking around each corner before walking into another room, he didn't see anything. 'Maybe I'm being paranoid,' Shuichi thought to himself as he leaned against the window to stare at the star covered sky. 'They're so beautiful.'

"You know those aren't real stars, right Ice Heart?" a voice behind Shuichi asked, causing him to turn around sharply.

"Aoshi," he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"You should know the reason. Or have been around humans long enough for you to forget our ways."

"Yeah right," Shuichi scoffed. "Maybe when I start forgetting everyone and act like a human."

"You're showing emotions," Aoshi pointed. "When did you start doing that?" Shuichi didn't answer. "You're melting on me, aren't you? You've been around humans way to damn long. Tomorrow is the rising of the Red Sun." Shuichi allowed shock into his eyes as he stared at Aoshi, who smirked. "Why so shocked? You knew it would happen this year eventually. Or are you getting attached to a worthless, weak human?" Aoshi growled while he spoke his last question.

"I'm not melting for anyone," Shuichi stated, exiling the shock from his eyes. "And I am not getting attached to a human." He turned his head away, avoiding making eye contact with the red-head. "I don't see why it matters to you."

Feeling arms slither around his waist, pulling him into a hard chest, Aoshi's hot breath whispered into his ear, "Because you are mine. If you fell for anyone else, well, you know the drill." Shuichi didn't say anything. "I expect you back at our little club sometime tomorrow night. But I want you to leave this place before the sun rises. And you know that if you don't, I will know."

"I know," Shuichi sighed. The warmth that emitted form Aoshi's body disappeared. Shuichi turned around to see if he was still there, but didn't see him. Sighing, the teenager went back to the bedroom and curled up against Yuki.

In the morning (yes, I luv skipping around)

A red glow rested on Yuki, but there was no one else in the bed. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, wondering why there was a red light invading his room and not the normal yellow one. 'Why is the sun red?' Yuki asked in his head. He got out of bed and dressed. He found it strange that the house was deathly silent. Sounds of pots and pan banging against each other. Shuichi doing something noisy. He was expecting those kinds of sounds, but there was nothing to be heard. 'Must have left early today,' Yuki thought suspiciously. Shuichi wasn't a morning person, and Yuki knew it.

The phone rung, yelling throughout the house. Yuki picked it up before it rung for a fourth time. "Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"It's Hiro."

"What do you want?"

"Is Shuichi there?"

Confusion entered Yuki's eyes. "He isn't with you?"

"No. Let me guess, he's not there."

"No he's not."

"If he doesn't get here in half an hour then I'll call back."

"Fine." A click was heard, signaling that Hiro hung up. Yuki put the phone down before whispering in his mind, "Where are you, Shuichi, if not here or with Hiro?"

Me: I'm stopping here. u better review or u will never now what happens and u have to deal with me crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ok, here's the next chapter. Thanx 4 all the reviews, now enjoy the chappy!

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Gravitation. So quit bothering me!!!!!!!! If I did –thinks 'things'-

Hiro leaned against the wall impatiently with a glare in his eyes. K went over to him and asked, "So was Shuichi with Yuki?"

"No," Hiro replied.

"Where can he be?" K asked to no one in particular with a thoughtful look on his face.

The phone suddenly started to ring, snapping K out of his thoughts. Hiro was the one who picked it up to silence the loud noise. "Yeah?" Hiro gave his little greeting.

"Don't bother looking for me," was all that was heard before the phone hung up.

Hiro removed the phone from his ear to look at it strangely. He recognized the voice. Shuichi. "What?" Hiro whispered.

"Was that Shuichi?" K asked. Hiro looked over to him to see K holding onto a sniper rifle. Seeing the blank look in Hiro's eyes, K stated innocently, "What? He needs to learn that being late is not a good thing."

"By shooting him?"

"Do you know any other way?"

Sighing, Hiro did not reply. He was silent for a minute before saying, "It was Shuichi, but he said to not bother looking for him. He should know better than to tell me that. I'm going to look for him right now. Now shooting him if he gets here before I get back."

"You're no fun," K stated as he lowered his weapon. As soon as Hiro walked out the door and closed it, K whispered to himself, "But I don't have to do what you say."

As Hiro headed out the door, he took out his cell and called Yuki, thinking he would want to help out. 'Hello?' Yuki's voice came through.

"I got a call from Shuichi."

'Where is the moron now and in what kind of trouble?'

"He didn't say. All he said was to not bother looking for him." Yuki was silent for a minute. "I'm going to look for him," Hiro stated when he didn't hear Yuki speak. "Are you going to as well? Or do you not care what happens to him?" Hiro knew how Yuki was when it came to Shuichi. He acted like he never cared, but when the ASK lead singer did things to Shuichi, Yuki was ready to kill him. Hell, Yuki almost broke one of the band member's neck who had nothing to do with it.

'I'll look,' Yuki said before hanging up.

Hiro closed his phone and walked around, hoping to at least spot some pink hair. Eventually, he spotted Yuki walked on the sidewalk. "Any luck?" Hiro asked the blonde man, who just shook his head. Hiro could see the anger in Yuki's eyes growing.

"Well, well, well," a voice from the alley next to them said in an amusing tone. "What do we have here?"

Hiro and Yuki looked over to see a guy with shoulder length red hair and gold eyes. "What do you want?" Yuki asked in a threatening tone.

"Just curious about something," the stranger replied. "Aren't you Ice Heart's human? Or the one he was with last anyway?"

"Who's Ice Heart?" Hiro asked.

"My mistake. You don't call him by that. You call him by his given." The stranger leaned against the brick wall of the building, smirking at Yuki and Hiro. "You two really are his, aren't you? Your scents cling to him. Now I have to remove your scents, or at least cover them. I can have fun doing so. You're looking for him now, am I right? Good luck. When Ice Heart doesn't want to be found, he can't be. Trust me on this. I've tried every time he disappears."

"Who the hell is Ice Heart?"

"Like you don't know him," the red-head said dangerously.

"Aoshi," another voice, a familiar voice, behind Yuki said, making them look. "Knock it off. You're just confusing them."

"Shuichi, love, that's my nature."

Walking past Hiro and Yuki, Shuichi stood in front of Aoshi and grabbed something out of his hand. "You've been drinking again," he said as he looked at the half filled beer bottle. "I'm not even going to try and get you to quit." He looked at the red-head before saying seductively, "But, if you stop pestering these humans, I'll give you a little present later."

"I'm going to get that present anyway, Icy Baby."

"I told you to quit calling me that." Sighing, Shuichi hit Aoshi on the chest before saying, "I'm going back to our little club. I'll see you later."

When he turned and walked off, Aoshi yelled out to him, "You better not disappear on me again, Ice Heart." Shuichi just gave him a 'whatever' kind of wave. Looking at Yuki and Hiro, he said, "You two better stay away from him. He normally doesn't like it when I get rid of humans that can't let him go, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Aoshi walked off as well when he was done speaking.

"Now we found Shuichi," Hiro stated before taking a look around. "And we lost him again."

"Ever think of turning around?" someone said behind him, making him jump in surprise. "I told you to not bother looking for me," Shuichi stated. "Why didn't you pay attention? I said to it make sure he doesn't kill you both! Aoshi is a cold blooded killer who won't hesitate to drain you dry. That's what he did to my past humans that couldn't keep away from me."

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked. "Why are you even around him?"

"That is **my** business, Yuki," Shuichi said venomously. "You don't have to know every little thing about me. Just don't go looking for me again. And it would be best if you heed Aoshi's words. Like I said, he won't hesitate to kill." Shuichi brushed past them harshly and walked off.

"Okay," Hiro said. "He's defiantly not acting normal." He looked over to Yuki who was watching Shuichi walk away. "Want to follow him to find out what's up?" Yuki didn't look at Hiro.

"Later on when he cools down," Yuki said.

"What about that Aoshi guy?"

"Find out what he wants with Shuichi."

With Shuichi

"Hey, Ice Heart," some girls about his age greeted him with an affectionate tone in their voices as they passed by him, or as he passed them up with an emotionless look on his face. No one would get near Shuichi out of fear of Aoshi. Everyone knew how Aoshi was when someone was getting to close to Shuichi. He continued to walk down the street, hands in his pockets and looking over his shoulders to make sure no one was following him, mainly Hiro and Yuki. He didn't mind if the others of Aoshi's gang followed him because Aoshi was usually the one who told them to.

'Disappearing act again,' Shuichi thought mischievously in his head. He pushed himself over a five foot iron gate and walked into an abandoned place. No one really came here because of the legend that came with it. No one but Shuichi knew that Aoshi was the cause of that legend and gave the place to Shuichi. A barrier was around the place so no one but Shuichi and anyone he invited was allowed to enter. The place looked better back then. Now, its paint was peeling off of it and the iron was rusted. Wooden planks covered the cracked windows. Some of them didn't have glass on them. On the outside, it looked like a dump, but not on the inside. Once Shuichi opened up the door, closed it, and turned around, he was greeted by the darkness. Walking a few steps as he took a match box out of his pocket, he striked the match on the box and held it over a candle.

The faint glow gave off enough light for Shuichi to tell where he was going. He lit the other candles in the room until all of them were giving off a glow. The place had crimson red walls and ceiling. On the other side of the room was a large bed about the size of two king-sized beds. He enjoyed a lot of room on the bed. On it were thick scarlet covers and a few normal red pillows with hot pink cushions in front of the pillows. Next to the bed was a red-wood nightstand, but that was a few feet away from the bed so he wouldn't hit it when he got up. Taking his trench coat off, he plopped onto the bed. It gave a little hiss from the air escaping the fabric that trapped it. He rested his arms behind his head once he got comfortable and crossed his leg over his other one that was bent up.

Sighing, he closed his eyes in thought. After a few minutes, he lowered his legs and moved his arms, falling asleep soon after. Shadows were all he saw when his eyes were closed until a landscape of a forest appeared. In the middle of it was a large gap, and in the center stood a five-year-old boy with pink hair with purplish eyes. He wore a red mini fighting kimono with white trimmings. The strange part about him was that he had pink fox ears coming out of his hair and a pink fox tail coming out of his backside. "Mom!" he called out, looking around. "Dad! Where are you?"

A woman with a beauty that could make any goddess jealous stepped forth from the trees. Her long moonlight hair was in a low ponytail that reached to her knees. Her gentle lavender eyes shined with a motherly kindness that would calm any child, even if they weren't hers. Silver fox ears stuck out of her hair like the boy's, and just like him, a fluffy fox tail came from her backside. She wore a silver gown with pale blue snowflakes on it. Kneeling down, she opened her arms, allowing the young boy to run right into them. She hugged him tightly to her chest. "I told you not to wonder off, sweetie," her silky voice met the boy's ears.

"I'm sorry, mom," he apologized. "I won't do it again."

"That's what you said the last time you ran off and we had to come find you," a masculine voice claimed from the tree next to the boy and his mother. A man about a year or two older that the woman jumped down from it. He had blood red hair that reached the middle of his back and dark red eyes. Red fox ears were in his hair as well, and the same went for the red tail that was wrapped around his waist. He wore a black fighting outfit with red specks all over it.

"But this time I mean it, dad," the boy said as he stood in front of his mother.

"Of course you do," the man chuckled as he ruffled up his son's hair. "Come on. It's getting late. Time we should be heading home." He turned and started to walk away as the woman picked up the small boy and balanced him on her waist. The boy held onto her kimono, gripping it tightly with his tiny hands. When they entered a hut, the small boy was already asleep, curled up against his mother's warm body. She walked into a child's room and placed him on the bed gently before kissing him on the forehead and covering him up with the blankets. He gave a little moan before turning over onto his side and pulling the blanket close to him so that it looked like there was a knot just below his neck.

Smiling softly, the woman walked out of the room and closed the door. The sunset's color seeped into the window until it was dark. Not long after, the woman came rushing back in, shaking the young boy quickly, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes after rubbing them. "Mom?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"There is no time to explain, my son," she said as she picked him up. "But we must leave now."

"What about dad?"

"Your father is holding them off."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it, my dear. I won't let them harm you." She held him close to her body for reassurance before the door opened and quickly closed. The father came in, but he was bloody.

"Nika," he breathed out. "Hurry and get yourself and our son out of here."

"Dad," the boy called out with a shaken voice. "What's going on?"

"Just stay with your mother, son."

There were loud bang coming from the door before Nika quickly slipped out the window and ran off with her son in her arms. She ran a good couple of miles before something hit her legs. An arrow. She fell to the ground, landing on her side to make sure she didn't harm the boy. "Sweetie," she said to him softly. "Listen to me. Do you see that hollow tree with a opening at the bottom?" The boy nodded his head with his ears laid back. "Go and hide in there, and no matter what, don't come out."

"But mom," he was about to argue, but Nika stopped him.

"Please, my son. Just listen to me and do what I say." Hesitantly, he nodded and ran into the gapping hole that was in the hollow tree. He watched his mother pull the arrow out with a hiss and give out a yelp the second it came out.

"Well, well," a voice said not too far away. Nika looked up with a deadly glare. "Thought you could run away and escape, did you?" He drew a sword from its sheath that was strapped at his side. "Not putting up much of a fight, are you? Oh well. You don't have to worry about your mate any longer. He's dead now." Her eyes widened in shock, as did the five-year-old boy's. "Now join him in Hell!" He swung the sword, slicing her neck opened. She fell to the ground as her own blood formed a puddle around her. The stranger turned around and yelled out, "Find the boy!" There was a rush of people flying by the man before he ran off as well.

Waiting a few hours, the boy climbed out of the hole and went over to his mother. Cold bloody mud squished between his toes as he walked closer to her. He laid on her, sobbing quietly, for what seemed like eons. Hearing footsteps coming closer, the boy froze. What if it were those bad men that killed his parents? What if it was a stronger hungry demon looking for a snack? Many thoughts crossed his mind. "Well, if that isn't something," a voice said behind him, making the boy look up. He saw a red-haired man with gleaming gold eyes. He had red fox ears and a tail along with a bag over his shoulders. "So you're still alive, huh?" The boy gripped tightly onto his mother's kimono. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?" the boy's whispered voice met his sensitive ears.

The man sat down next to the boy, but not in the bloody mud. "I'm not the one who killed your mom, if that comforts you," he stated as he slipped the bag off of his shoulders. "But if you want my name, it's Aoshi."

"Aoshi?" the boy repeated. He nodded.

"So, kid, have any family that you can live with?" The boy shook his head. "No one to take you in?" Again, he shook his head. "Then how about this: if you tell me your name, you can stay with me. I'm not cold-hearted enough to leave a defenseless kid out here with no one to look after him. How about that?"

The boy thought for a second as he stared at the cold dead body of his mother. "Ok," he softly said.

"So what's your name?" Aoshi asked.

"Shuichi," the boy replied.

Shuichi woke to a loud knock at the steel door. "Shuichi," Aoshi's voice called out. "I know you're in there. I thought I told you no disappearing acts."

"The door's unlocked," Shuichi yelled out as he stretched. Feeling something sharp digging into his skin, he looked at his hands to see claws instead of regular nails. "Transformed in my sleep again," he mumbled under his breath.

"The door may be unlocked, Ice Heart, but the barrier is up," Aoshi yelled through the door.

Sighing, Shuichi placed his clawed hand on the wall to open a hole in the barrier. The door opened, allowing Aoshi to enter. He stared at the pink-haired teenager on the large bed, seeing the ears and tail. "Did you transform in your sleep again?" he asked. "Or was that intentional?"

"In my sleep," Shuichi replied as he laid back down on the bed. "How long ago did you find out I wasn't there?"

"About an hour ago. I just got there and didn't sense you anywhere close by."

Shuichi moaned as he stretched before sighing, "I thought that I should catch up on some sleep."

Aoshi smirked and climbed on top of the teenager resting on the bed. "Dream any good dreams?"

"A memory of death," he replied.

Sighing, Aoshi lowered his head and stated, "Look, I know you didn't agree with it, but that's just the way I am. I'm overprotective of you."

"Wrong deaths."

Aoshi lifted his head, looking at Shuichi in the eyes and saying, "Oh, that time. Well, aren't you glad that I came across you that night? I mean, if I never found you, you wouldn't be alive right now. You would have been eaten by another demon or something."

"Oh, and you don't eat me?" Shuichi asked playfully with a seductive smirk on his lips.

"One thing that I love about you is that you are so perverted during the Red Sun. Either that or extremely horny."

"Well, right now, I'm tired." Shuichi rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms. He felt Aoshi lifting up his shirt and slightly turned his head to see what Aoshi was doing.

"I thought that you might have been getting a little too hot," Aoshi said with a grin. Shuichi knew that grin all too well. Aoshi had other things on his mind. Shuichi sat up a little to allow Aoshi to remove his shirt for him.

"Pants stay on," Shuichi stated as he laid back down. He heard a groan come from the red-head on his back and smirked. He felt fingers moving along his spine, making him shiver a little before they started to rub his shoulders. He moaned softly as the fingers loosened the knots in his shoulders and helped him relax. "What made you decide to give me a massage?" Shuichi asked, too relaxed to turn his head and look at Aoshi.

"Thought you could use one," he replied. He kept massaging one of Shuichi's shoulders as he ran his other hand down the teenager's spine, feeling his muscle shiver to the very touch of his fingers. Aoshi lowered his head once he moved his other hand to Shuichi's side to nip and the pink-head's shoulder with his small fangs.

"You took your shirt off, didn't you?" Shuichi asked when he felt Aoshi's bare chest against his back.

"And if I did?" Aoshi asked seductively into Shuichi's ear.

"Nothing," he replied. Aoshi started to run the tip of his claws along Shuichi's ribs as he continued to nip and lick at Shuichi's neck. Shuichi slightly turned his head and gave out a low moan. Aoshi placed on of his hands by Shuichi's shoulder and his other at the teenager's waist, lowering himself down a bit. He nipped at Shuichi's lower back, holding him down by his waist. Shuichi raised his head a little, tilting it back and stretching his arms out in front of him. Aoshi started to lick along Shuichi's spine, raising himself up until he reached the neck before he started to suck on it. "Aoshi," Shuichi moaned out. "Please, stop that."

"Why? I can tell that you're enjoying it."

"Because if what you're doing now lead to something else, you won't have enough energy later on."

Resting his forehead on Shuichi's shoulder, Aoshi sighed heavily. "Alright," he said. He got off of the bed and picked up his shirt that he tossed aside earlier, putting it back on. "Put something else on," Aoshi said. "There's going to be a rave with all of the fox demons in the city in our club."

"When you say put something else on," Shuichi stated as he got out of the bed and to the closet that had a sheet of ice blocking the way into it, "you mean put on something sexy on so you can show me off, right?"

"You know me too well," Aoshi stated. "I'm going to talk to the guys. Maybe go get a few drinks. I'll see you tonight."

"Fine," Shuichi yelled out as Aoshi went out the door. He wiped his hand on the sheet of ice, making it disappear as his hand lowered on it. When the ice was gone, it uncovered a large room that had a missing door to it. That was the reason for the ice. Inside of the room were thousands of clothes. Some were for when he was in his human disguise, some were for him to just walk around, but the rest were for parties. He went over to the area where he puts his party clothes and picked up some clothing before walking out of the room and raising the ice sheet again.

One thing that Shuichi did to the ice whenever he made it to cover the room was give it some curves that made it look like a curtain was hanging there. He took off the clothes he was wearing before putting on the new ones. He wore a tight small black leather jacket on top of a black fishnet. One his hands were black leather fingerless gloves that reached a couple of inches past his wrist with chains on top of the holes where the fingers came out of, making it look like he had chain tattoos on his fingers if he had his fingers in the right place. He also had baggy leather slacks that were the same color as the rest of his outfit. It had chains hanging from the pockets, some were along the stitching, but the very bottom of the slacks was covered with chains that covered his feet, almost. He put on a pair of black leather boots with chains for laces. He knew how much Aoshi liked his chain outfit. And Aoshi knew how much Shuichi loved to tease him when he wore the outfit.

Me: ok, second chapter done. I'm glad every1 likes my story. So R&R so u can find out what happens in the next chapter. And I might change the rating to M unless rated T allows for explicit scenes. Next chapter: Yuki see Shuichi somewhere and learns a few more things about him and what's going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: and here is the next chapter of Ice Heart! I no you've waited a long time, so all I'm going to do is put the disclaimer down and then I'll start writing, ok?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, but I do own Aoshi and other characters no one has heard of.

Faint lights of blue and pink and red shot from the windows as loud music found its way through the thick walls to the outside. Outside, leaning against the wall, was Aoshi with a cigarette in his mouth, puffs of smoke coming from his lips as he exhaled. He leaned his head back and tilted it to the side a bit, watching for someone to show up. Finally, that someone did. Shuichi rounded the corner and walked up to Aoshi, who stood away from the wall now. "The chain outfit," Aoshi said. "Nice. We'll have some fun a little later. Kay, babe?"

Shuichi nodded as he followed Aoshi inside. There were many people there, all with fox ears and tails that blended in with their hair, even if it was dyed. Shuichi's ear rose from the top of his head as his tail began to come out. His nails turned to clawed and he could feel a few of his teeth turning into fangs. The same thing happened to Aoshi. They stayed there, dancing, drinking, talking with some friends, until eventually they got bored of the party and went upstairs. They walked into a dark room with only a lamp and a bed big enough for the both of them to rest on inside of it. Shuichi went over and lied down on the bed as Aoshi locked the door.

Next Morning

The bright red sun light swept across Shuichi's face until it covered every inch. He felt the arms around his waist, holding him close to the body that laid behind him. Soft warm puffs of air patted against his neck before he turned his head a little to stare into golden eyes. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"A few hours," Aoshi replied.

"And you didn't get out of bed?"

"Why? You just look to peaceful when you're asleep for me to get up and leave the room."

"What time is it?" Shuichi asked as he slipped out of Aoshi's grip and put on his pants.

"Almost noon," Aoshi replied as he watched Shuichi dress before getting out of bed and dressing himself.

"You let me sleep for that long?"

"You seemed like you needed it," Aoshi stated with a smirk on his lips.

"I slept for almost ten hours," Shuichi grumbled under his breath. "That's a first." He slipped his jacket on before heading to the door. "I'm going to change into different clothing and walk around for a while," Shuichi stated.

"Alright," Aoshi said as he walked over to the pink-haired fox, wrapping his arms around his waist. "But I don't want that human near you."

"Fine," Shuichi said as he slipped away from Aoshi and went out the door while changing into his human form. He jumped from the second floor to the ground, landing on his feet and continued to walk out the door like it was nothing, which to him it wasn't. He doesn't really do that in public because it would cause suspicion, but he still did it around the other fox demons. He went back to his worn-down-on-the-outside home and walked into the closet to get some walk around clothes. He was now wearing a blood red shirt that said "You can't spell 'slaughter' without 'laughter'" in black letters and a pair of black slacks with zippers all over around it and red stitching, the kind you would find in Hot Topic, which it where he got it. He grabbed his trench coat that you expect a vampire to have and put it on before walking out the door, placing the barrier over the doorway as he walked out.

He earned a few whistles from complete female stranger as he walked down the street and into a bar. He sat on the stool and got the bartender's attention, making him look over to Shuichi. "Hey," he greeted. "Ice Heart, long time no see. Want the usual?"

"Yeah," Shuichi replied. A few second later, a bottle of the most expensive beer in the place was in front of him. "Thanks, Splinter." Most would look at him weird for getting a name like that and ask if it was given to him by his parents. He earned that name by acting like a thorn in the side, but 'Thorn' sounded too feminine, so everyone called him Splinter.

"No problem. What's a best friend for?"

"Was that a trick question?"

"Funny," Splinter stated. "So, how've you been? I haven't seen you for almost a year. Met anyone with something valuable?"

"Not really, but I did get myself a human. But Aoshi came along and took me back."

"Who was that human?"

"Eiri Yuki," Shuichi replied before he took a gulp a beer down his throat. What he didn't know was that Yuki was there also, and he was listening.

"You mean that novelist with the blonde hair and yellow eyes, doesn't look very Japanese, but he's full Japanese?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Some girls come in here with his books sometimes and talk about him a lot. You would be surprised at what I've heard. One of the things I overheard them say was that he got a boyfriend a few months back named Shuichi. You automatically came into mind, but then I thought, 'Nah, he wouldn't get too involved with a human', but you did. Fancy that."

"If Aoshi finds out that I'm attached to a human, he'll do the same thing to him that he did to my other humans that got too attached to me." He took another swing of the beer.

"Drain him dry?"

"Precisely. He ain't the only human I met that I'm getting attached to. I met this other guy who became one of my friends while I was disguised. Ever hear of Bad Luck?"

"Yeah. They're a new band and are already pretty damn close to being on the top."

"You're talking to the lead singer of that band," Shuichi stated with a smirk.

Splinter looked at Shuichi with wide eyes. "You're joking." Shuichi shook his head.

"That human I was talking about before I mentioned the band, he's the guitar player. He kind of reminds me of you, sometimes."

"You're replacing me with a human?" Splinter asked Shuichi with a mocking hurt expression on his face.

Shuichi lowered his head as he laughed at Splinter's humor. "Now why would I do that?" he asked when he was able to control himself enough. "My best bud is right in front of me and no one is taking his spot." He swallowed some beer from the bottle again before he placed his head on his palm.

Splinter noticed this. "You alright there, Ice Heart?" he asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "I'm just tired, have a headache, and I'm a little nauseas. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure?" Shuichi nodded. "Well, if you say so."

He looked up at Splinter, noticing the way he said the sentence. "What does that mean?"

"Well, the Red Sun does shine for the week, and you know what that means for our kind."

"I know all that. You're not thinking that I'm-"

"Thinking about it."

"Have you ever known me getting that condition?"

"Not really, but there is a first for everything."

"Splinter, you're saying stupid stuff again. I'm fine and there is nothing wrong with me. I'm just not having an easy morning. Aoshi wouldn't let me get to sleep until two in the morning, but he did let me sleep for ten hours. But before that, you have no idea how wasted we were from all the beer. I just have a bit of a hangover, that's all."

"Whatever you say."

"I caught that tone."

"Maybe it was meant to be caught." Shuichi reached over and smacked Splinter on the head, who was just laughing. "Come on, Ice Heart. You know I was playing around."

"I know. But you do push it sometimes."

"I know. Hey, you should come by more often when it's not the Red Sun."

"I'll try. You got a smoke on you?" Splinter pulled out a cigarette pack from his back pocket and handed a cigarette to Shuichi. "Thanks."

"Haven't been getting your smokes?"

"Nope," Shuichi replied as he exhaled some smoke form his mouth. "I normally smoke once a month, but since I got with Yuki, I haven't had one. And he smokes all the time. I was about to go insane."

"Why didn't you just smoke around him?"

"One: I was in disguise. Not even Hiro knows that I smoke. Two: don't you think he would find it strange that I would smoke only once a month?"

"You have a good point." Splinter turned around, grabbing something off of the shelf and tosses it to Shuichi. "That's for you. Try to smoke every now and then. If it'll keep you sane."

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime. And don't worry about paying for the beer. It's on the house."

"Since when did you become so generous?"

"What? My best friend just decides to come in here after disappearing for nearly a year. Can't I treat him nicely and act generous?"

"Only if you want something."

"I just don't want Aoshi coming in here and giving me hell because I was giving you a hard time."

"Since when do I tell him that you've been giving me hell? Teasing me, sure, but not giving me hell. And you will keep this conversation a secret from Aoshi, right?"

"You can trust me."

"I know, but Aoshi already suspects that I've melted for a human. I don't need his suspensions confirmed."

"Don't worry, my friend. I won't tell Aoshi a thing. Since when do I ever tell him anything, anyway?" Splinter asked as he wrapped an arm around Shuichi's shoulders.

Chuckling while removing the other guy's arm, Shuichi replied, "You never do." Shuichi placed the now empty beer bottle on the counter before standing up with the cigarette still in between his index and middle fingers. "I'm out of here. I'll try to stop by tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Okay. See ya later, Ice Heart."

"See ya." Shuichi waved to him as he walked out the door. Yuki stood up and went outside after him. Splinter noticed. He put it under the category of 'Not tell Aoshi'. When Yuki stepped outside, he looked around, trying to figure out which direction Shuichi went. He went left, thinking that was the way the teenager went. His arm was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled into the ally. "You really shouldn't follow me around," someone whispered into his ear. Yuki knew it was Shuichi. "It's a bad idea."

"What the hell is going on with you?" Yuki sternly asked as he pulled his arm out of Shuichi's grasp.

Sighing, Shuichi lowered his head, turning it to his left a little to avoid eye contact with the blonde. "I guess I can't hide things from you anymore." Shuichi quickly looked up at him and said, "But you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else!"

"Fine," Yuki said after a few seconds. Shuichi turned and walked off. "Where are you going?"

"Come on. We have to go somewhere else so in know that Aoshi won't hear about this. If he finds out, you're dead." Shuichi continued to walk away from Yuki. Sighing, Yuki followed him until they came to Shuichi's personal hide-away. "Aoshi gave this place to me. Everyone avoids it because of a legend. All the workers that used to be here mysteriously died one day. The part that scared everyone was that there was no blood in their veins. Aoshi was the reason for that."

"How can he do that?' Yuki asked.

Shuichi opened the door once he created a hole in the barrier so Yuki could pass through. "Come on in." Yuki went in after Shuichi and was a little surprised at how the placed looked on the inside, considering that it looked like a piece of junk on the outside. Shuichi slipped his trench coat off, tossing it to the side. "You have a lot of questions, but I may not have all the answers. I can try and answer them."

"What is going on with you?"

"It's the Red Sun." Yuki gave him a strange look. Sighing, Shuichi said, "Let's start with the basics. I'm not human. I never was, and I never will be. I'm a fox demon." He saw the shock wash over Yuki's face. "To be precise, I'm a hybrid fox. I'm half ice fox, half blood fox. My mom was the ice fox, and my dad was the blood fox. In legends about fox demons, not all of it is true. Every year, the Red Sun rises. It's like a calling card for fox demons. It's saying that it is a certain time of the year for us." Shuichi sat down on the bed and invited Yuki to sit next to him. He took the invitation.

"So what is going on exactly?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi tangled his finger together on his lap and lowered his head. "Fox demons are very different than humans more than you think. We do have different appearances, powers, illusions, and have a habit of stealing things we like, but there is something else that separates us form humans. All foxes, males included, can carry kids, but the males can only get impregnated during the Red Sun." Yuki went wide eyed. "Yes, you heard what I said and did not mishear anything," Shuichi growled. "It usually is a shock for humans to find out, that's why we never tell anyone."

"Okay," Yuki said uneasily. "Is that why you're with Aoshi?"

"I've been with Aoshi since I was five years old." Shuichi raised his head, leaning it back far enough until that he fell backwards onto the bed. "We met the same night my parents were murdered. He took me in when I told him that I didn't have any other family to look after me. He wasn't so cold-hearted then as he is now."

"What about the other people you were with in the past? You keep saying that Aoshi drained them dry. What do you mean?"

"I'm the only hybrid in this city. Everyone else in Aoshi's gang are blood foxes. Blood foxes are kind of like vampires, only they don't bite necks and there is no way to fight them off. Blood foxes can create blood, control its movements, and pull it right out of the very body. My past humans were too attached to me, so they followed me around, trying to get me back. But Aoshi finds out about them. He pulls their blood right out of their bodies through their pores, so they usually suffer. He is very protective of me."

"I can tell. Okay, what's with the nickname?"

"Ice Heart?" Shuichi asked, making sure that was what Yuki was asking about. When he saw Yuki nod, he sighed. "I earned that name because I act cold to everyone. Splinter and Aoshi are the only ones that ever see me when I'm not cold-hearted. I got this way because of all the deaths. I blame myself for them. My parents and the humans that I tricked in the past. I blame all their deaths on me, so I practically froze my heart so no one would come that close to me again, or would ever let me close to them. Then you came along." He turned his head to look at Yuki straight in the eyes as Yuki looked down to him. "The reason why I said that I was melting for a human was because of you." He rolled over onto his side, facing his back to Yuki.

"Most of the things you are saying makes no sense."

Shuichi shot off the bed, looking directly at Yuki's eyes with a dangerous glare. "You don't believe me, do you?! Do you want proof to know that what I'm saying is not a lie?!"

"Shuichi, settle down."

"No! If you want proof, all you have to do is ask." Shuichi sharply turned around on his heels and went over to a cabinet on the all that Shuichi had put there when he first got the place. He swung the doors on it open and grabbed a vial dilled with a thick red liquid. He tossed it to Yuki, who caught it with ease. "That's the blood of one of my past humans. Blood foxes can use blood as a weapon even when it's outside the body."

"Why do you have their blood?"

"Don't ask that again," Shuichi said as he went over and took the vial out of Yuki's hand. Shuichi felt it freeze in his grip as ice started to form on the glass and the blood turned as hard as ice. "That's an example of my ice powers. I'm more dominant with my ice that my blood powers." He held the vial with two fingers in front of Yuki so he could see. "Believe me now?"

"Maybe."

"You want me to change into my other form, don't you?" He didn't bother waiting for Yuki to answer, he just changed anyway. His human ears disappeared to be replaced by a pair of fox ears as a tail sprouted from his backside. "What else do you want for me to prove that I'm not lying?"

"I never said you were."

"You're acting like it, Yuki. I can sense it. Just like I can sense that fact that you are unsure. Funny how nothing scares you. Most humans would be on the verge of passing out in shock when they come face to face with a demon, no matter what species it is." Shuichi cocked his head to the side a little before saying, "But you don't look very surprised. How come?"

"Maybe because I thought that there was something different and strange about you."

Shuichi started to laugh at what Yuki said, making the blonde look at him weird. "You're the first human to ever notice how different I am. All the others were too dense to figure out that I was not human. I even gave away hints and they didn't get it. You are a very smart human, Yuki." He bent down until his face was level with Yuki's. "That is one of the many reasons why I like you. Another reason is that you are so irresistible. One of the most attractive humans I have ever seen, no doubt." Yuki gave him a blank look. "What's wrong? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Not really," Yuki replied as he laid back.

Shuichi climbed onto the bed, laying next to the blonde human. He swished his tail around, making it brush against the exposed skin of Yuki's stomach, causing it twitch a little. He buried his face into Yuki's neck, inhaling deeply before letting out a loud sigh. "You hate me now, don't you?" he asked quietly. Yuki looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "I can understand if you do. Someone you thought you can trust, that you knew everything about, and then something like this happens. I can understand if you hate me and don't ever want to see me again."

"Who said I hated you?"

"It was something Aoshi once told me. 'Never tell a human about being a fox demon if you and the human are close, which I hope will never happen. He would hate you and never wish to see you're face again.' That's what he told me."

"I think you listen to that guy too much," Yuki said as he placed his arms under his head.

"What he says is normally true," Shuichi stated as he removed his face from Yuki's neck, only to rest his entire head on the blonde's chest. "That's why everyone listens to him. He's the boss of our little gang." Shuichi laid his arm over Yuki's stomach, locking fingers with the blonde's hand once he found it. He looked up at Yuki's face before asking, "You don't trust him, do you?"

"No."

"He's not all bad," Shuichi stated as he looked at his hand locked with Yuki's. "He's just overprotective. But I would choose you over him any day. And if he found that out, he would probably kill you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I highly doubt you ever went against a blood fox."

"To tell you then truth, I never even thought demons existed until now."

"Most humans don't."

Yuki tilted his head down to look at Shuichi, who was staring at their linked hands. "Why tell me and not Hiro?"

Shuichi turned his head to look at the blonde. He didn't answer, but he did smirk.

Me: I'm ending it here. now u all no what's going on and things like that. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: ok, here's the next chapter that every1's been waiting for. Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, and I never will. If I did, you would see me taking many pictures of certain moments. –shifty eyes-

"Come on, kid," Aoshi said. "Their deaths were going to come sooner or later."

"But did you really have to do that?" a thirteen-year-old Shuichi asked the older fox.

"Humans need to learn when to let go, just like you apparently. You let them get too close to you. Knock it off."

"But, Aoshi."

"I know that you're a softy, but still," Aoshi said. Harshly he said, "Toughen up and quit getting attached! Humans are back-stabbing creatures that don't deserve to walk on this earth! They disrespect everything that they see, hear, or even touch!" His tone went a little softer before stating, "We foxes are different."

"We use them, so are we really any different from them?" Shuichi asked as he lowered his head, staring at the bloody ground.

"Yes, we are different. We don't disrespect the planet, or pollute it. Humans, on the other hand, do everything in their power to destroy it." Aoshi bent down, lowering himself to be level with Shuichi. He tilted the hybrid's head to look up at him. "Their deaths are nothing but help towards the earth. The less she has to worry about the creatures that crawl on her, the better she'll feel." He cocked his head to the side a little, not breaking eye contact with Shuichi. "Don't you want her to feel better?"

"I do," Shuichi replied as he stared at the dead body on the ground.

"Shuichi, learn to stop getting attached to whoever you encounter. You'll feel better about the deaths." Aoshi stood and walked off, leaving Shuichi behind with the corpse on the ground.

"But how?"

Shuichi's eyes quickly opened from the dream. "Not a dream," he said to himself. "Just a memory." He felt the arms around his waist tighten slightly, making him roll his head back a little. "Yuki?" he called out, thinking that it would wake the human. He slipped out of the grasp that Yuki had on him and sat up. He just couldn't help but stare at the sleeping human, thinking how peaceful he looked whenever he was in his own world of dreams. He glanced at the clock for a second. "Three in the afternoon?" He stretched his arm above his head. "Man, I'm sleeping way too much."

"Why do you say that?" a tired voice next to him asked. Shuichi looked down at Yuki with a small smile on his face.

"I don't normally sleep this much," Shuichi simply stated.

"What made you start now?"

"I don't know," Shuichi replied as he stretched his back. "I've been sleeping a lot more since I was with you last, the night before the Red Sun rose." Shuichi climbed over Yuki's body and sat down on the man's firm stomach. "Maybe it's because you wear me out," Shuichi sexily stated as he licked his claws with the tip of his tongue. "Who really knows? Maybe I've been getting less sleep than I thought when I was disguised as a human."

"I doubt that," Yuki said. "You are really hard to wake in the morning."

Shuichi smirked before getting off of Yuki's stomach, grabbing a pair of shorts and putting them on, before walking out of the room and into another. "There are some showers over here. You better wash my scent off of you in case Aoshi sees you. He can catch my scent faster than I can catch his."

Two hours later-With Aoshi

Aoshi stared out the window impatiently. Shuichi had been gone since he woke up. Splinter said that he saw him, but he left to go somewhere. Aoshi even went to Shuichi's hide-away, but Shuichi didn't answer. 'He better not be with that human,' Aoshi thought. He was suspicious that Shuichi was melting for a human. Ice Heart kept denying it, but Aoshi knew better. 'Hmph, we'll have to teach them a little lesson.'

"Aoshi," someone from the door called to him, making Aoshi turn his head to look at the demon. He was another fox demon, but wasn't a red-head. He had gleaming yellow eyes with blue hair that was so bright, it looked white.

"What do you want?"

"Ice Heart's back," he replied.

Aoshi tilted his head upwards a bit. "Bring him here for me. Ice Heart and I need to discuss something important." The blue-haired fox bowed his head slightly before going out of the room and closing the door. A few minutes passed until the door opened again, but it was Shuichi who came inside in his humanoid form. Aoshi looked over to the hybrid fox with a serious look in his eyes. He went over and grabbed Shuichi by his shirt, pulling the pink-haired teen to him. He sniffed at Shuichi's hair and neck, trying to find a trace of something that wasn't Shuichi's scent. The only different scent he caught was the scent of cigarettes and alcohol.

"What's the big deal, Aoshi?" Shuichi growled out as he pushed himself away from the older fox. Aoshi didn't answer him. "Did you think I was with the human? Do you really distrust me that much?"

"I do trust you," Aoshi replied. "But then you met that human. Remember when I spoke with them? You used to just let me confuse humans, but you didn't allow it with those two. You disappear everyday now, even sleep more. And something tells me that you've been telling Splinter things that you haven't been telling me. Not even he tells me."

"Do you really need to know everything that goes on with me? And is it a crime for me to speak with Splinter?! He my best friend in our gang!"

"And what am I to you?"

"Do you not know the answer anymore?"

"Did you forget who you are?!"

"I know who I am!"

"You sure as hell are acting like you don't! You have been acting strange ever since you came back!"

"I've been acting normal, Aoshi! You are probably just too blinded by hatred towards any human I get with to see it! I'm not attached to my last human! I'm not acting strange! Now stop acting like I'm cheating on you!"

"How the hell should I know that you aren't?!" Aoshi harshly yelled out.

"Because I'm not!" Shuichi yelled back. His tone went softer and calmer before he said, "You are the one acting strange, Aoshi. You used to be a great guy to be with. But now, you kill everyone that gets too attached to me and act like everyone is your enemy. I thought that you were just being overprotective, but you're taking it too far now. I'm going to my place tonight. Don't come over." Shuichi sharply turned and stomped out of the room, transforming as he walked out the door.

"Shuichi!" Aoshi harshly called out to him.

Everyone was quiet as he came down. Splinter was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for Shuichi. "Everyone could hear you two fighting," he stated. "What's wrong? You two don't normally fight that bad."

Shuichi looked over to him. "He's just pushing it too far," was all he said before was walked through the crowd and out the door. The sky was painted gray, covering the gentle blue. The sun hid behind gray clouds, not shining any light onto the world below it. Shuichi walked into his place and locked the door once inside. He went to his night stand and shoved it to the side a bit. The spot where the table once was had a hole in the floor. Shuichi changed into his fox form. His fur was long, as was his tail and ears. Most of his body was pink, but his paws, the tip of his tail and ears, they were white as snow. Shuichi slipped into the hole and ran down an underground tunnel. Shuichi knew that Aoshi would follow his scent, so he just led his scent to his place and disappeared into the hole. That way, Aoshi would think Shuichi was inside when he was actually somewhere else. That was the main reason why Shuichi dug it.

A faint light peered through a small hole that only a fox could get through on the ceiling. Shuichi went towards it, getting out as soon as he reached it. He looked around before turning right and walking off. A loud dangerous growl from behind him stopped him in his tracks. Shuichi turned his head to see a large pit-bull growling at him, baring its fangs as it crouched down into a position that told Shuichi that this dog was about to pounce. Shuichi quickly took off running, causing the dog to chase after him. Seeing a fence up ahead, Shuichi ran up the boxes, knocking over a wooden plank that was balanced on them, that also hit the dog on the head, and leaped over the fence. He turned and sat down, smirking at the dog who was still trying to get him. He stuck out his tongue before standing, and walking off.

He reached an antique store after running around for a few minutes. 'Closed,' Shuichi read the sign in his head. 'Well, we'll see about that.' He ran around back and started to scratch at the door. He gave out a little whine before the door opened to show an old short woman. Her tawny hair was in a long braid as her silver eyes looked down at him.

"Well, well, well," She said amusingly. "If it isn't Ice Heart. You know you don't have to be in that form. Come on in." She turned around and walked inside as Shuichi changed back into his humanoid form (his human-like form, but he has ears and tail) before walking in after her. "So, what's been going on with you?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

"Nothing much, Granny Ai," Shuichi replied.

"Well, have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No thank you," Shuichi said as he sat down on a chair.

"I can smell distress on you. Did you and Aoshi get into a fight again?"

"Yes. And this one was worse than our other fights."

"How so?"

"We were actually yelling at each other so loud that everyone else could hear us. And I could tell that he was resisting the urge to strike me."

"Well, Aoshi is Aoshi," Granny Ai stated as she sat in the chair that was across from the tale that Shuichi was at. "We all know that he is very protective of you. But why do you think he even had a urge to strike you in the first place." Shuichi lowered his head and looked away, completely silent. "Have you forgotten that everything I say to someone stays between me and that someone? Come now, Ice Heart. You know I won't tell another being about our conversation."

Sighing deeply, Shuichi stated, "I've been seeing my last human lately without Aoshi knowing, but he suspects it."

"Aoshi is no fool," the old woman said as she placed her cup of tea on the table. "We both know it. But tell me, why are you with your last human during the Red Sun?" Shuichi did not reply. "Well, I never thought that I would live long enough to see this. You melted for a human, didn't you? So, who's the human?"

"His name is Eiri Yuki."

"What does he look like?"

"Golden hair, hazel eyes, and the most handsome human that I've ever seen."

"Does this Yuki human treat you well?"

"Sometimes. He has a bit of a temper, but I know he cares for me, even though he hides it. Not only is it in his scent, but he actually shows it from time to time. Like when I was in a band and another band saw me as competition, he hired some thugs to do things to me while he took pictures for blackmail."

"Such a human is a disgrace to our world."

Shuichi smirked. "I agree. But when I told my human friend Hiro, he went and told Yuki what happened. I guess you can say that he was beyond pissed off. I heard that he almost broke one of the other band member's neck, someone who had nothing to do with it. Though Aoshi did do worse then that." He gave a small shudder before saying his next sentence. "And then that night, he said that he would disappear from my life."

"But knowing you, you didn't allow him to do so."

"Yeah."

"Well, you were always that way. Even when you were just a child. Once you got attached, good luck getting you away from the person or thing that you got attached to."

"Apparently, Aoshi believe so as well. And knowing him like I do, he will most likely try to get rid of Yuki and Hiro."

"Are you attached to this Hiro as you are to Yuki?"

"Hiro's a friend, Yuki is my lover."

"But you are attached to them both."

"Yes. And I fear that my attachment may put them in danger."

"They might already be in danger." Granny Ai noticed Shuichi groan in slight pain and lower his head onto his open palm. "I didn't mean to make you distressed."

"It's not that," he said. "I've been feeling strange lately. Since the night before the Red Sun rose for the first time this year. I've been getting headaches, feeling nausea, and I've been sleeping a lot more than I should. Aoshi is suspicious about it, and so is Splinter." Granny Ai gave him a strange look. "What?"

She got up from her chair. "Would you lie down on that couch for me?" she asked as she pointed to the couch against the wall. Shuichi gave her a weird look, but did as he was told. Her wrinkled hands covered his eyes sight as she roamed the other up and own his body, a few inches above the skin, so the hand was still in the air. Her hand glowed a faint yellow as it went up and down, until she closed her hands. She placed her hands on the sides, looking at Shuichi with stern eyes. "Does Yuki have feelings for you as much as you do for him?"

Shuichi sat up with a confused look in his eyes. "Yes, I told you that before, Granny Ai. Why?"

She sighed deeply before replying.

Me: because I'm evil and a complete $$hole, I'm ending this chapter with a cliff hanger. Now u must wait while I rite the next chapter. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! but u no what, I'm not all that bad. Here's a preview:

A knock on the door snapped Hiro out of his thoughts, making him jump a little. He placed the guitar on a chair before opening the door to see a soaked Shuichi with slightly red eyes. "Shuichi?!" he said shocked. "Get in here before you catch your death," he commanded as he grabbed Shuichi by his arm and pulled him inside. "What were you doing out there in the rain, man? Last time you did that was when Taki (was his name Taki? I don't remember) hired those thugs to rape you."

Shuichi looked up to his friends before saying softly, "We need to talk about a few things, Hiro."


	5. Chapter 5

Me: sorry to keep u waiting s long. Here's the next chapter to Ice Heart. Enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not and never will (sadly) own Gravitation.

She got up from her chair. "Would you lie down on that couch for me?" she asked as she pointed to the couch against the wall. Shuichi gave her a weird look, but did as he was told. Her wrinkled hands covered his eyes sight as she roamed the other up and own his body, a few inches above the skin, so the hand was still in the air. Her hand glowed a faint yellow as it went up and down, until she closed her hands. She placed her hands on the sides, looking at Shuichi with stern eyes. "Does Yuki have feelings for you as much as you do for him?"

Shuichi sat up with a confused look in his eyes. "Yes, I told you that before, Granny Ai. Why?"

She sighed deeply before replying. "You feelings for each other is taking a form as we speak."

Shuichi leaped off the couch with wide eyes. "You can't mean that I'm-" He could finish saying it. It was too much to handle for him. He placed a hand on his head, shaking uncontrollably. His breathing hitched every now and then.

"You know that I am not lying, Shuichi," Granny Ai stated, making Shuichi look at her. She had called him by his given name. That meant that she was dead serious.

"But I can't be carrying a child! I've never done so my entire life!"

"That is true. You always were a strange one, never carrying a child, even during the Red Sun and no one knew why. Maybe it was because you were so cold to everyone, but not to your human."

"How do you even know if it has human blood?"

Chuckling, Granny Ai replied, "You seemed to have forgotten that I'm the oldest fox around. I'm 1,500 years old, and any fox would be lucky to reach my age. I know many things that no one else knows. I can sense things that no one else can. I can sense the human in your child, Shuichi. It's up to you whether you wish to believe me or not."

Shuichi quietly and slowly sat down on the couch, his head resting in his palm. "You would never fib to anyone. To not believe the things you say would make me a fool." He raised his head up, staring at her. "Aoshi won't like this."

"Aoshi does not need to know," Granny Ai stated as she sat down in her chair. "What you need to worry about is how you're going to tell your human, Yuki. And if you two will keep it. It has no form yet, but the body is working on it. If you, Yuki, or both don't wish for this child, it would be wise to get rid of it before its body is formed. That way, you don't have to deal with a guilty conscience." Shuichi was silent, looking out the window to watch the rain strike the glass barrier that kept it out. "You have to tell your human, Shuichi. Either you tell him, or he finds out himself."

Shuichi glanced at her before standing up. "I'll tell him," he stated emotionlessly. "I just hope that," his voice caught in his throat.

"You can stay here tonight and tell your human in the morning," Granny Ai offered as she went out of the room to get a blanket, but Shuichi's voice stopped her.

"Thanks, but I think I want to get this over and done with." With that, he walked out the door and into the rain. Shifting into his fox form, he ran off into the storm.

"Hopefully, he won't hurt you," Granny Ai whispered to Shuichi, even though he could not hear her.

Rain drops fell onto the ground, creating puddles that little kids dressed in raincoats jumped in. Shuichi's paws caused the water to splash as he ran through them. The whole time, the same thought ran through his head as quickly as he ran to Yuki's home. 'How will I tell him?' Finally, he made it to Yuki's front door. He blew some ice into the key hole, manipulating it to make it unlock the door. It did. Shuichi slipped inside quietly after shaking extra water from his long fur. The ice in the lock soon disappeared. Yuki, hearing something, walked into the living room where he saw the pink fox, water dripping from the fur. Shuichi, seeing Yuki enter the room, changed into his human form so Yuki could know who he was.

Yuki was a little surprised when the strangely colored fox changed into the pink-haired teenager. "Now that is something that you forgot to tell me that you can do," Yuki stated.

"You're a smart human, Yuki," Shuichi stated as he sat crossed-legged on the floor. "I thought you could find out that I could do that yourself. And I was only in that form because I thought you wouldn't want me tracking in a whole lot of rain water."

"What brought you here?" Yuki asked. "I thought night was when you were with that other fox demon, Aoshi."

"We had a fight," Shuichi stated like he didn't care. "I ran off and went to Granny Ai."

"Granny Ai?"

"She's a very old fox demon. She has lived for over 1,500 years. She is very wise and can sense things before anyone else can. Foxes are lucky to reach her age. She was the first one ever to get so old. The respect of everyone is something that she has gained over her many years of life. When Aoshi first found me, Granny Ai was the one who trained me about fox magic, illusions, deception, everything I know, she taught me. That's why I called her Granny Ai."

"And why did you go to her?"

"She's the right person to talk to when I feel upset about something. It's strange, but she has this comforting aura that emits kindness and a kind of motherly love." Shuichi glanced at Yuki, who was staring at him strange. "Heh-heh, sorry. Me talking about Granny Ai must be boring you. But there was a reason why I left her place and came here. Something important."

"What is it?" Yuki asked. Shuichi was quiet for a minute. "Shuichi?" Yuki called out to him.

Shuichi raised his head, staring at Yuki straight in the eyes, as if peering into the human's soul. "Remember what I told you about foxes and the Red Sun?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That has something to do with it." Yuki froze for a second. "Granny Ai told me something. It's hard for me to tell you, but I can try. Remember when I said that I was sleeping too much?" Yuki nodded. "And when you over heard me talking to Splinter, about my headaches and nausea? Remember that as well?" Yuki nodded again. "Those are symptoms of a certain condition. A condition that happens to male fox demons during the Red Sun, but to females anytime."

"What are you getting at?" Yuki asked with narrow eyes. What Shuichi was saying wasn't making perfect sense. Then again, since when has anything Shuichi said make sense?

"Think about it. Symptoms that happen to all foxes, but the males only start getting them when it's the Red Sun. Think about it. I told you that all foxes can carry kids, but the males can only get impregnated during the Red Sun."

"Are you saying that you're carrying a child or something?"

Shuichi lowered his head. "I don't know how," he said, looking away from Yuki's gaze. "I've never had this condition before."

"And why tell me?" Shuichi flinched, hearing the harshness in Yuki's voice. Shuichi mumbled a reply, but Yuki didn't catch it. "What?" Again, Shuichi replied, but it wasn't caught by Yuki's ears. "I can't hear you, Shuichi. Why tell me? Why not Aoshi?!"

"Because it's not his, it's yours!" Shuichi's reply finally came out in a shout. Yuki went wide-eyed at what Shuichi said. Shuichi quickly stood and glared at Yuki with a venomous rage that was never seen in his eyes before. "But if you're going to act this way, then fine!" He quickly ran past Yuki and out the door, leaving it wide open. As he ran, he changed into his fox form, but didn't stop running.

"Shuichi!" Yuki called out, but Shuichi was already out of sight, and was most likely ignoring him. "Damn!" he cursed as he slammed his fist on the door frame. He grabbed a coat and went out of the door to find him.

Shuichi sharply turned around all kinds of corners, finding his way around anything that got in his way or jumping over fences. To anyone who would see the fox, they would think that he was running around away from something, but Shuichi knew where he was going. He finally stopped running when he reached another house that had a window glowing. Inside, Hiro sat with his guitar in his lap, but he was staring out the window. He was wondering what was wrong with Shuichi and why he has been acting so strange lately. A knock on the door snapped Hiro out of his thoughts, making him jump a little. He placed the guitar on a chair before opening the door to see a soaked Shuichi with slightly red eyes. "Shuichi?!" he said shocked. "Get in here before you catch your death," he commanded as he grabbed Shuichi by his arm and pulled him inside. "What were you doing out there in the rain, man? Last time you did that was when Taki hired those thugs to rape you."

Shuichi looked up to his friends before saying softly, "We need to talk about a few things, Hiro."

Hiro looked at him with a confused look in his eyes. Shuichi never said anything in a tone like that, so it was very unusual. "Sure," Hiro said with a shrug. "What's up?"

"There are some things about me that you do not know. I told Yuki this morning when I saw, or more like when he tried to follow me." Sighing, Shuichi began telling his secrets to Hiro. He told of him being a fox demon, the Red Sun, his past, about what Granny Ai said, everything, and Hiro did not interrupt once. They were silent when Shuichi was done telling Hiro things.

"So let me get this straight," Hiro said as he stared up at the ceiling in thought. "You're a fox demon, this Red Sun thing is saying that it's time to get someone, and this fox Granny Ai told you that you're carrying Yuki's kid?"

Shuichi nodded. "That's about it," he stated.

"I always thought you were a strange one."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"I do believe you. Come on, man. You told me your hair was naturally that way, that was kind of the first strange thing about you. You getting attached to a lot of people, acting the way you do, it's not that hard to believe that you're a demon. That kid-carrying thing is going to take a little while to get over, though." Shuichi chuckled a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Shuichi said. "It's just that you act so much like Splinter does."

"Splinter? I think you left him out."

"He's my best friend out of all the fox demons in the city. He's pretty cool to hang with. Maybe I'll introduce you to him some time."

"I don't see the harm in it, except for the fact that he could tell that other guy, what's-his-name."

"Aoshi."

"Yeah, him."

Chuckling again, Shuichi said, "Splinter does not tell Aoshi things that I don't want him to tell. Splinter happens to be the best secret-keeper in the gang."

Hiro shrugged. "So did you tell Yuki?"

"Yeah. Then I ran off from him. He didn't seem too happy about the kid."

"Want to stay here, then?"

"Sure," Shuichi replied as he tilted his head another direction. His phone that was hidden in his pocket started to ring, playing 'Nobodies Listening' by Linkin Park. He thought it would be humorous. He stared at the screen before flipping it open. "Yeah, Splinter? What's up?"

"Where are you, man?" Splinter's voice came through the receiver. Shuichi stuck him on speaker. "I'm out here at your place, but you aren't here. And I know."

"You know many things."

"Don't flatter me."

"I'll be back in the morning, alright?"

"Better be back early. Aoshi's not too happy."

"Like I should care."

"Yikes! Ice Heart's being so damn cold that I feel it way out here! No wait, that's the wind blowing on my wet clothing."

"Then go home or something."

"Fine. See ya tomorrow."

"See ya," Shuichi said before closing the phone. "That was Splinter."

"Sounds like he cares for his buddy," Hiro stated, leaning against the wall.

"He's been my friend since I first met him at age ten. He's like an older brother." Shuichi stood up before heading to the door.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Hiro asked. "I thought you were going to stay for the night."

"If Aoshi can't stand me being away for the night, he'll come looking for me. If he finds me here, he'll kill you. I don't want to risk it. I'll see you some other time, Hiro. I'm going to Granny Ai's place. I know Aoshi wouldn't dare harm her." With that said, Shuichi we not the door and walked away from the house and to Granny Ai's.

A couple hours later at Granny Ai's

"So, the human did not take it well?" the old fox demon asked Shuichi. Shuichi was silent since he got there. All he has been doing was nod or shake his head. "Did you tell that other human?" Shuichi nodded. "Honestly, Shuichi, you need to learn to get over things. You don't have to get rid of the child. You can keep it and leave this Yuki human. Or you can get rid of it. It's up to you." Granny Ai walked to the front, the part of her home that was a store, leaving Shuichi to think. She looked out the glass door to see a man in his early twenties with blonde hair walking around in the rain with no umbrella or raincoat. Granny Ai, being the kind-hearted old fox demon that she was, opened the door and called out to him, "You should be inside, young man. You might catch your death out here."

Since he walked past the door before she opened it, he turned around. "I'm looking for someone right now," he simply stated.

"Well, whoever you're looking for, that person is probably at a friend's house or their own. They might come back to you tomorrow. But how about you come inside of here so you don't get sick? I just made some tea, and you look like you could use a little warming up." He looked towards the sky in thought for a second before deciding the old lady was right. He looked at her and nodded. She smiled warmly and allowed him to walk in. He looked around the old store before hearing the old woman say, "This is just the store part of my home. Follow me. And don't mind my other guest that is here. He's sulking right now, so he'll most likely be quiet or somewhere else."

(U no what? the guy is Yuki. I'm tired of calling him 'the guy'.) Yuki followed her to the back where he was greeted by a bright room with a table in the center. Against the wall was a couch and on the other side of the room was a hallway that lead somewhere else. "This is a nice place," he said.

"Thank you," Granny Ai replied. "There isn't much of it though, but I call it home. Do you want some sugar in your tea?"

"No thank you."

"Alright." Granny Ai went into another room for a minute. While she was in the kitchen-like room, she was wondering where Shuichi was since he wasn't in the living room anymore. Once she had the tea poured into a couple of glassed for herself and the human in her living room, she walked out of her kitchen. "You may sit down if you like," she said to Yuki, who was still standing up and looking around.

He looked at her before saying, "I didn't want to get your couch wet."

"Oh, don't worry about that. It'll dry. And my other guest was sitting there earlier when he was almost soaked to the bone. But the couch dried quickly." Yuki still stood. Granny Ai's head turned towards the hall when she heard running water. "So that's where he ran off to." Yuki looked at her. "Hm, he might still be sulking after what he went through. By the way, my name is Ai Yushika."

"Ai?" Yuki asked. She nodded. "Are you the woman that Shuichi calls Granny Ai?"

"Oh, you're his human? I feel ashamed because I didn't recognize you even when Shuichi gave me a perfect description. He was right about you. You are quite handsome. Shuichi is still sulking about his visit to you a couple of hours ago. He won't say a word to me. So was he the one you were looking for?"

"Yes."

"Well, he would be happy to know that you still care for him in some way. Right now, he believes that you never wish to see him again. He is struggling with the thought of either leaving you and keeping the child, or stay with you and get rid of the young one that might not ever see this world. He's very confused right now."

"I guess I'm to blame for most of it."

"He was confused the moment I told him that he was carrying a child. Maybe even before that. To tell you the truth, I believe that poor little Shuichi had been confused since the day he met Aoshi. It was the same night that his parents died, and he didn't know why they were killed, or why the men who killed them were after him as well. He was too innocent and young to understand why. As soon as he met Aoshi, confusing thoughts had entered his head. He had no idea why he was alive, and even lost the will to do so after seeing so many painful deaths in his life. That is the main reason why everyone calls him Ice Heart. Only Aoshi calls him by his given name, and I do so that Shuichi knows that I'm serious when I speak to him. But when I heard his voice and saw the look in his eyes when he told me of you, I thought that it may be different now. But, that was only wishful thinking. He's even more confused now then he ever was." She noticed the silence that came from Yuki. "You have nothing to say?"

"I don't know what to say," he stated. "Where's Shuichi right now?"

"Soaking in the tub. He most likely locked the door. It's something that he does when he sulks. Normally, it's unlocked, but like I said, he's sulking. You can speak with him when he comes out. As for me, I'm a tired old woman. I shall be retreating to my bedroom. You may stay the night with Shuichi, if you wish."

"Thank you, but I would rather take Shuichi back to my house."

"If he agrees to go with you. Never force him to do anything. He won't be able to stand it. He must do things of his own will. Goodnight, Eiri Yuki." She politely bowed to him before disappearing down the hall.

Yuki sighed. No sounds were heard for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. His head turned towards the hall when he heard a door open and close before footsteps made their way towards him. Shuichi appeared around the corner wearing nothing but a pair of black slacks on and a towel around his neck, but he didn't seem surprised that Yuki was there. "Granny Ai told me you were here," he stated as he rubbed his hair with a towel. "Why did you look for me? To yell at me? To tell me to get rid of it? Why did you even bother?"

"I don't know," Yuki replied, not breaking eye contact with the fox demon. "I really should just leave you to run around and to act like an idiot. But if you don't know the way I am by now, you really are an idiot."

"I know the way you are," Shuichi sternly said. "But that was when you thought I was human. Things are different now. I'm not the same Shuichi you know. So it isn't really me you care for."

"You are such an idiot."

"How long do you plan on call me that?" Shuichi growled.

"Until you get it through your thick head that I'm not going to let you go that easily. I don't care that you're a demon, or anything else that you keep from me." Shuichi stared at Yuki with wide eyes.

"Most would want me to leave," he stated softly. "Hmph, I guess I shouldn't expect something like that from you. I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"That was a part of me that was not to be seen. I normally don't show my anger like that." He stared at Yuki straight into his eyes. "But why did you even bother looking for a demon that has lied and deceived you like I did? Even to your reaction when I told you, why did you look for me? I'm not worth that much trouble." He lowered his head, staring at the floor. "You should be glad that I ran off so you don't have a burden to look after."

"I never said you were a burden," Yuki stated. "Just annoying, loud, and a pain in the ass." Shuichi held back a cough that sounded more like he was restraining a laugh. "You think that's funny?"

"When you put it that way," Shuichi said in a bit of an amused tone. "But that exactly give me an answer to my questions."

Giving out the best growl as human can make, Yuki went over to Shuichi and pilled the demon to him, kissing him roughly on the lips. Shuichi was wide-eyed when Yuki did this, but that soon passed. He wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, pulling him closer, closing his eyes as he did so. When it ended, Shuichi looked at Yuki's eyes, as Yuki stared back. "Good enough for an answer?" he asked.

"Good enough for me," Shuichi replied with a smirk. He nuzzled his head into Yuki's chest, sighing deeply.

"You better not say anything else," Yuki said in a threatening tone. Shuichi smiled with a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry about it," he said tiredly. "I won't." They were silent for a few minutes.

"Come on," Yuki spoke. "Let's get back home."

Shuichi looked at him and nodded. "I need to get my stuff first. Be back in a second."

Me: ok, I'm done with this chapter. R&R or u shall never no what shall happen next. Muhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I'll tell u this. The next chappy is a little short and is a Aoshi chapter. It was the first thing I could think of to put down.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: here's the next chapter of Ice Heart. I hope u enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. I only own Aoshi and Splinter and other characters that no one has heard of.

"Something's wrong," Aoshi stated to himself as he walked down the street. The pale moonlight shined down on him as he ran towards the place where he was getting this feeling. When he stopped, he was in front of the house that Shuichi was at while disguised as a human. "What happened to him?" he whispered. He looked up to the window that had a light inside of it before leaping towards it. He landed on the frame of it, thankfully it was open, to see Shuichi leaning against the wall with a distressed look carried by his face. Aoshi slipped in, surprised that Shuichi didn't look at him, but continued to stare off into space. He lowered himself to the point that he was equal with Shuichi. He waved his hand in front of the hybrid's face, snapping the teenager out of his trance. Shuichi's eyes went wide before looking at Aoshi.

"Aoshi?" his quiet voice emitted from his mouth. Aoshi nodded before getting trapped in a tight embrace thanks to Shuichi.

"What happened to you?" he asked as he held the younger fox demon to him. Shuichi's reply was mumbled, but Aoshi caught it. "Why did you allow it?" Aoshi's harsh voice asked. Shuichi knew Aoshi was mad at him, but not as mad as he was at the ones who caused it.

"I don't know," Shuichi lied. "It was unexpected." Thankfully for Shuichi, Aoshi wasn't very good at catching lies.

Aoshi was silent for a second before pushing Shuichi off of him. "Listen, go to one of your human friend's place. I need to take care of a few things." Shuichi nodded before Aoshi stood and jumped out the window. "Now, where to find those bastards?" While Aoshi was searching, Shuichi had got a few things before going out the door and headed towards Hiro's place. He collapsed before he even made it to the door, but he was close enough. Aoshi had searched for two days for the humans that hurt Shuichi with no luck, until day three came around.

He spotted someone with black hair and brown eyes. The thing about this guy was the faint scent of Shuichi that was attached to him. Aoshi called a few of the other fox demons in his gang before he followed the human around. When they got to him and asked what was up, Aoshi smirked before saying, "You see that human up ahead?" They nodded. "That human hurt Ice Heart. Had him raped. We aren't going to let him get away with that now, are we?" His smirk got larger when he saw fangs being revealed directed towards the human. He even heard a few growls. "Now, shall he be punished?" They all nodded their heads while bearing their fangs and growling dangerously. Even if they didn't get close to Shuichi out of fear of Aoshi, they were all protective of him at times.

They all followed him quietly, until the human stopped and turned around. They all were hidden, so he didn't see any of them, but he turned and walked into an alley. He knew someone or something was following him, he just didn't know who or what. Apparently, it was a bad move for him to go into the alley because the other end had a fence blocking the exit. "I knew humans were stupid, but this is ridiculous," someone behind him stated, making the human turn around.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What do you want?!"

"You are Taki from the band ASK, am I right?"

"And if I am?"

"Well, a little foxy told me that you had some things done to our companion, Ice Heart. We can't allow that to pass without some kind of punishment. But first, who were those thugs you got to do that to him?"

"Who's Ice Heart?" Taki asked, confused.

"Sorry, you don't call him that. You call him Shuichi Shindou. Ring any bells?" Taki's eyes went wide as Aoshi advanced towards him. "Ah, the name does ring a bell. Just to let you know, I am not pleased one bit. Now, who were those others that you hired?"

"I don't know them. They were just a couple of guys I paid."

"Where did you find them?"

"Aoshi," one of the others said. "Maybe we can spread out and find them."

"That won't work out very well, Hiko," Aoshi replied. He looked back at Taki. "Now, where did you find those thugs?"

"A couple of blocks from here," Taki replied. "They were in an alley. It looked like they hung out there a lot."

"Thanks for the info, but you still get punished," Aoshi stated as he ran a claw down Taki's face. "Be thankful that I won't be the one doing so." Aoshi turned sharply and walked away. "Splinter, Taro, you two come with me. Hiko, you and the others teach this human why he should leave Ice Heart alone." Hiko and the others smirked. "Go ahead and have some fun. Leave him alive. He just caused it to happen and took some pictures. Don't worry about those. Shuichi told me that his human got them. Just bang him up some." They all nodded before looking at Taki and walking towards him. Aoshi, Splinter, and Taro left before the others got to Taki.

When they got to a different alley, they saw a couple of humans with cigarettes in their mouths and a very, very faint scent of Shuichi on them. When the humans noticed them there, they said, "What the hell are you doing here? This is our hang-out."

Aoshi approached them with Splinter and Taro a couple of feet behind him. "So it is," Aoshi stated when he was a couple of inches away from one of their faces. "And I'm so glad we found you two. Familiar with someone named Taki? Hired you two to rape someone?"

"Yeah, what about it," one of them asked.

Aoshi smirked, showing his fangs. "Well, you two get to die now."

"What?!" they yelled out before they were grabbed from behind thanks to Splinter and Taro. "What the hell is this about?!" one of the captured humans asked/yelled.

"We aren't pleased," Aoshi growled out with the deadly smirk still on his face. "And you two need to be punished. Which one first?"

"How about this one, Aoshi?" Splinter suggested. "Ice Heart's scent is a little stronger on this one that that other human." Aoshi glared at the human that Splinter was holding back as he approached him. When Aoshi reached him, he did something that was not heard of besides in sci-fi movies. He ripped the human's entire skeleton out of his mouth and tossed it to the side, blood dripping off of the bones. It shattered once it hit the ground. The other guy was gaping at what just happened, until he saw Aoshi heading towards him. He started to struggle, trying to get out the Taro's grasp, but was failing miserably. His eyes widened when Aoshi reached for his head. Aoshi's hand was resting on his hair until he started to squeeze his head. The human's skull cracked until it broke apart before Aoshi ripped the human's head off. Both Taro and Splinter dropped the bodies.

"You two can do whatever you want to the bodies," Aoshi stated as he licked the blood off of his hands. "I got their lives like I wanted." Splinter and Taro looked at each other and smirked. Aoshi turned and walked off, not even bothering to see what the two had planned.

The next morning with Shuichi and Yuki

Shuichi walked into the living room where Yuki was watching the morning news. He sat down next to the blonde human. Something caught his attention once he sat down. There was a news reporter standing in front of a hospital, saying, "Last night, the lead singer of the band ASK, Taki (what's his last name?), was attacked by a gang. He has bruises, cuts, many rope burns on his body, and half of his blood was gone. He was found unconscious a few blocks away from the music studio. There were a couple of murders two blocks away where Taki was found. Their deaths were very strange. One of them had their skeleton removed from their body and another was decapitated with a crushed skull. Both were missing eyes, gashes everywhere on their bodies, and something was written on the wall in their blood. The message is unreadable." An image of a brick wall with some kind of writing in a completely different language on the wall came onto the screen.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. "What the hell could have done that?"

Shuichi knew, but he wasn't talking. 'Bad idea telling Aoshi,' Shuichi thought to himself. He stared at the message on the wall. 'No one harms Ice Heart,' Shuichi read it in his mind. 'Unless they wish for death.'

With Aoshi, he was smirking triumphantly. He went out the door and walked towards the hospital. When he asked the nurses the location of Taki, they told him and he continued on his way. He cracked open the door and listened to the conversation inside. "Who the hell did this?" someone asked.

"I heard his name," Taki's voice replied. "But when I told the police, they just stiffened up and said that they better not go looking for him."

"Who was the guy?" another voice asked. Aoshi took that as his cue to come in.

"That would be me," he stated as he opened the door and walked in. Two unfamiliar humans turned around to look at him as Taki gave him a glare. "That glare isn't intimidating. I told you that you would be punished for torturing my dear Ice Heart. Be glad that it wasn't me who tortured you right back, because if it was me, I wouldn't leave any blood in your body. By the way, seen the news?"

"Who the hell are you?!" the human with the long blonde hair yelled.

"My name is Aoshi," he replied. "But you didn't answer my question. Did you see the news?"

"Yeah," Taki replied. "Why?"

"Recognize the two dead humans? You should. You hired them for that night a few days back. Like the good job I did on them?" All three pairs of eyes went wide. "Of course, I just crushed a skull and ripped off the head and pulled an entire skeleton out of a mouth. Taro and Splinter were the ones that did the rest. I told them to have fun, and lookie there, they did."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I already got it. Now, I'm just passing a message. Leave Shuichi Shindou alone, or I will kill you like I did to those two humans. And don't bother telling those lazy and dumb-ass humans that you call the police. They fear me and my gang, not to mention that they value their lives. Maybe they aren't as dumb as I thought."

"Why do you keeping talking like you aren't human?" Taki asked through clenched teeth.

"Two things. One: you really shouldn't be threatening me like that because, unlike you, I am at full strength, not hurt, and not in a hospital bed. Two: I'm talking like I'm not human because I'm not." Fangs appeared in his mouth as ears sprouted from his head and a tail from his backside. "Have a nice day," Aoshi said humorously before jumping out the window. The other two that were with Taki looked out the window to see Aoshi land on his feet and walk off like it was nothing.

"Holy shit!" they gasped at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A knock broke Aoshi out of his thoughts. "What?" he yelled.

"Ice Heart is not at his place," a voice on the other side stated.

"Leave him be," Aoshi yelled. "Not much I can do about it since he's angry at me. He's most likely at Granny Ai's place."

Me: ok, this was an Aoshi chapter. Sorry for having it so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to add to it. Sorry I didn't explain this sooner, but I was waiting for the right chance. I should have put this chapter up sooner. Gomen nasai! Anyway R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Me: well, I no everyone has waited a while and I thank u for the reviews, so here is what u get in return…TT I'm so happy ppl like my stories!!!!! I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, but I can't help it! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, but I do own Aoshi and other characters never heard of.

The sun pouring into the windows is not what woke Yuki this morning. What did wake him was the sudden weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to see a pink fox, grinning at him as it swished its tail back and forth. A pink fox. Yuki knew who it was. "You are not as light as you look, Shuichi," Yuki stated. Shuichi hopped off of Yuki's chest, changing into his human form when he landed on the floor.

"That hurt, Yuki," Shuichi said in a mocking hurt tone. "You could at least be a little nicer." Yuki sat up, glaring at the fox who woke him up. "I know that you don't mean anything by that glare, Yuki," Shuichi simply stated with a smirk on his lips.

"Why were you sitting on me?"

"I wasn't sitting. I was lying down. And you were comfortable. Also, you needed to wake up." Yuki just rolled his eyes.

"And I decided to keep you around…why?"

Shuichi gave a mocking hurt look, something that he was really good at and did quite often. He was seeing how long it would be until Yuki actually fell for it, but after a while, he knew he was wasting his time. He just didn't want to get out of practice now. "Cause you love me!" Yuki just stared at him before a song just shattered the silence like a rock hitting a window. Shuichi groaned as the song 'Call Me When You're Sober' started to play from his phone. "I'm not answering," he simply said as he took his phone off and tossed it somewhere. The phone stopped playing the song after a minute. He saw the look Yuki was giving him now. "Aoshi," Shuichi stated. "I got different ring tones for different people that have my cell number. I thought that one was better for Aoshi." He smirked at his statement. Yuki couldn't help but chuckle at the fox.

"I'm almost afraid to ask you what other songs you have as ring tones," Yuki said.

"Well, 'Nobody's Listening' by Linkin Park is Splinter's ring tone, 'Super Drive' is Hiro's, and I'll keep the one I have for you a surprise!" Shuichi smirk got a little wider when he was done talking, but it soon disappeared. He stood up with a sigh. "I better go anyway," he stated. "When Aoshi calls, either I go to him, or he comes and finds me. Trust me, he usually does." He went over to Yuki, giving him a quick peck on the lips, before he grinned and said, "I'll see you later." With that, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Yuki just stared for a minute. He had no clue that Shuichi could do that. He just shrugged before he went to the shower.

With Shuichi

"Geez, call me so freaking early in the damn morning," Shuichi mumbled to himself as he kicked a pebble. "What does he want? Apologize or something? Like I'm going to accept it."

"Talking to yourself just proves you're insane," someone behind Shuichi stated, making the pink-haired teen turn around to see Hiro there. "So, did you and Yuki make up yet, or what?"

"Yeah," Shuichi replied. "And then I woke him up this morning by jumping onto his chest. He's usually a heavy sleeper. I need to remember that fox form on his chest wakes him up quickly."

"Fox form?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much, I look like a fox about the size of a husky, but I have pink fur instead of red or white."

"I get it. How long is this Red Sun going to be going on?"

"No one really knows," Shuichi replied with a shrug. "It lasted for a month once. This one looks like it'll end tomorrow. Probably around noon."

"How can you tell?"

"The color of the sky. It's getting brighter."

"Okay. So when this thing is over, then you're going to go back into your human disguise and start hanging around us again. Working with the band, and stuff like that."

"Unless Aoshi drags me somewhere else, that's pretty much correct."

"Why would he do that?"

"He does it all the time. It's usually because he thinks that I don't like the place where we were as or something. Too many memories and stuff like that." Shuichi stared up at the slightly brighter red sky, thinking about if Aoshi was going to drag him away from this city. If he did, then he would never see Yuki or Hiro, or anyone else that he made friends with. That, and the baby would probably either grow up with a false dad, or only one parent.

"Hello! Earth to Shuichi!" Hiro called out, waving his hand in front of Shuichi's face. "You there?"

Shuichi blinked before he gave Hiro a small smile. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Man, for as long as I've known you, you thinking was not a good thing."

"Things are different now, Hiro. You know my secrets, so you should know that I will be doing a lot of things that I normally don't do when I'm in my human disguise. And how many people are going to be following me today?" Shuichi asked, turning around to se a grinning red-head. "Splinter, what the hell are you following me for?"

"I don't really know anymore," Splinter replied, standing next to Shuichi's vacant side. "Who's this guy?"

"This is Hiro," Shuichi introduced. "Hiro, meet Splinter, my best buddy in the gang. Hiro here's my best human friend. He's rivaling against you for the 'best friend period' role."

"Nice to meet ya," Splinter said.

"Same here," Hiro replied. "Shuichi told me a little about you. Said you're a cool guy to hang around."

"Now he's going to make my ego swell."

"Too damn late," Shuichi stated. "So, what's up?

"Aoshi just wanted me to come and get you. I think he's onto that human that you're seeing behind his back."

"Damn," Shuichi cursed. "He better stay away from Yuki. I don't think he's had experience fighting fox demons, especially ones that can suck your blood out of every pore in your body."

"Well, I don't think Aoshi wants to piss you off," Splinter pointed out.

"Why?" Hiro asked. "Wouldn't Aoshi be stronger?"

"Let me tell you something, man," Splinter said. "Ice Heart here is an orphan. His parents were killed because blood and ice isn't supposed to mix. No one really knows why, but fox demons prefer pure bloods then mutts. Aoshi and the rest of us never really cared. Actually, almost everyone in our gang is mixed with another breed of fox. But Ice Heart is a perfect half and half. And his powers mostly revolve around his ice powers, but he can still use his blood fox powers. Ice Heart is the strongest out of everyone in the gang, but he acts like he doesn't know it."

"Mostly because I have yet to release all of my abilities," Shuichi stated. "But when I do, you don't need to see me pissed off to know how strong I can be. I'm going to put it simple. I'm not the right fox to piss off."

"That is an understatement," Splinter mumbled. "By the way, Hiro, you're going to want to go somewhere else now. If Aoshi sees you hanging around Ice Heart here, then he's going to try and kill you. Aoshi is really protective of Ice Heart."

"One of these days, you're going to tell me why everyone keeps calling you 'Ice Heart'," Hiro said to Shuichi before he turned and walked off.

"He don't know?" Splinter asked, pointing at Hiro's retreating form.

"Nope," Shuichi replied. "Yuki knows, I think. If Granny Ai told him, then Yuki knows."

"Okay, I've met you best human friend. Now all I got to do is meet your human lover."

"Ah, no."

"Come on!"

"You're starting to sound really immature."

"That's me!"

"Understatement!"

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?!"

"I have no clue."

"I don't even know what to say to that," Shuichi laughed. "Except maybe you're the biggest moron I have ever met!"

"But it's a good thing!"

"How so?' Shuichi asked, no longer laughing. He was staring at his friend curiously.

"I'm the source of your non-sexual entertainment!" Shuichi gave Splinter a long blank stare before he started to laugh again. "What? It's the truth! Admit it! You agree with me!" Shuichi couldn't reply since he was laughing too hard from what Splinter had said. He did have to admit that the red-head was right, for once. If Splinter wasn't around, then his heart might as be considered as ice. No one could cheer him up like Splinter could.

"Come on," Shuichi was finally able to say. "If I don't get to Aoshi pretty soon, then he's going to come look for me." He kept on walking until he came to the club and walked through the doors. Splinter went to the bar to get a drink or two while Shuichi went upstairs, where he knew Aoshi was waiting for him. He opened the door to the room and saw Aoshi sitting on the window sill, looking out to the sky. "Aoshi?" Shuichi called out in a soft voice, making the older fox look at him.

"Why didn't you pick up when I called?" Aoshi asked.

"I was asleep," Shuichi replied. "The phone woke me up. I was about to pick up, then it stopped ringing."

"You could have called me back."

"I thought maybe you would want to talk to me face-to-face, not over the phone." He might as well put up an act for Aoshi to fall for. "I'm sorry for snapping at you yesterday. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize," Aoshi said, looking back out the window. "It was my fault, anyway. I shouldn't misjudge your loyalty to me." Shuichi went over to the red-headed fox's side, resting his head on Aoshi's shoulder. Golden eyes looked at Shuichi. "I still wonder what I did to get you."

"Saved my life," Shuichi replied, reminding Aoshi and himself why he always stayed with the fox demon.

"Oh yeah," Aoshi said back, rubbing the top of Shuichi's head with his hand. "That's what."

Me: it's not much, but it's all I got 4 now. I'll try, key word: **try** to make the next chapter longer, if I can. Okay? R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: I thank every1 4 the reviews and the patience u have offered me! I no…I'm sounding dramatic. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! R&R!!!!**

**Disclaimer: do u even want 2 no what I would do to Gravitation if I owned it? U won't find out by watching it becuz I don't own it!**

"Doesn't look like it'll last much longer," Shuichi stated, looking at the nearly bright clear sky that was barely tainted with red. "I bet you five dollars that it'll be over before noon."

Splinter looked over at his friend. "I know the way you are with bets," he replied. "Betting against you is going to make me an idiot since you always seem to win them. But I'm still curious as to why Aoshi just called us to him. I mean, the Red Sun is almost over, there is no reason why you would want to leave this city, so why call us to him?"

"I'm curious myself," Shuichi said. "Aoshi has always made it a habit to leave the city sometimes when the Red Sun is over." Shuichi sighed heavily, glancing in a random direction. "I really don't want to leave this place. What about you?"

"I got a joint here," Splinter stated. "I can't exactly leave it. I could probably get someone else to take care of it, but still. What about your place?"

Shuichi shrugged. "It depends if Aoshi's thought through everything, then I'll decide what I should do about everything." Shuichi kept looking around. "You want to know something? This is the only city where I've ever felt at home. Any idea why that is?"

"Don't ask me. I don't have a clue about the way your mind works. You are the mastermind of everything!"

"I'm not that smart," Shuichi stated with a small laugh.

"Hey guys!" someone behind them yelled out, making both Shuichi and Splinter turn around. They saw another fox demon, but not a red-head. He had silvery hair tinted with blue that was plainly seen if the sun hit his head just right. His eyes blended in with his hair a little too well. They were a bright blue that almost seemed silver. Most would think this guy was blind, but he can see more then anyone would think. "What's up?"

"What do you want, Aisu?" Shuichi asked the silver-haired fox with a deadly tone.

"What?" he replied. "Can't I just come see you two on your way?"

"Not since I know Aoshi sent you," Shuichi stated as he turned around and continued to walk away.

"Damn, Ice Heart, what's up with you?" Aisu asked. "You've seemed a little moody lately. Aoshi finally knocked you up or something?"

"You and your mind," Shuichi mumbled under his breath, but Aisu heard him anyway.

"Come on, from one ice to another," Aisu said, catching up to the two in front of him until her stood in front of Shuichi. "Tell me what's going on."

"One: it's only 'one ice to another' if we are both full ice. You're full ice fox, I'm only half. Two: make me tell you and I'll think about it."

"You got quite the mouth, you little runt," Aisu snarled.

"Come off it," Splinter growled back. "You're just jealous of Ice Heart because you like Aoshi, but Aoshi likes Ice Heart more then you. You might have been his favorite then, but Ice Heart's his favorite now. Get over it!"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up, Splinter!" Aisu snapped. "This doesn't concern you!"

"If it concerns my best friend, then it concerns me!" Splinter snapped back.

"Knock it off," Shuichi said in a bored tone. "You two are starting to give me a headache."

"Sorry, Ice," Splinter said. He sometimes just called Shuichi 'Ice' instead of 'Ice Heart'.

Aisu didn't seem to think the same as Splinter. "Why don't you make me?" Aisu said in a baiting tone. But Shuichi wasn't one to take the bait that easily. He usually acted like he did. Shuichi fixed his eyes into a glare as he curled his hand into a fist before punching Aisu in the face, knocking him to the ground. Wiping the blood that was dripping out of his mouth, the silver-haired fox stood and was about to punch Shuichi back, but Splinter caught his fist. He swung his hand and hit Aisu in the stomach, knocking the wind out of the taller fox. Aisu knelt on the ground.

"Know your place," Splinter said. "And be glad that I'm a little more merciful then Aoshi." He let go of Aisu's fist before he and Shuichi walked off.

"You really didn't have to do that," Shuichi said to his friend. "Now he's going to come after you as well."

"Ch, I would rather that happen then stand by and allow him to strike you," Splinter replied.

Shuichi slowly shook his head and he chuckled lightly. "I don't know whether to call you the greatest friend in the world, or a complete and total idiot." Splinter looked at Shuichi before both fox demons broke into laughter. "I mean it!" Shuichi stated once he had his laughter under a little control. He gave his friend a playful punch on his shoulder. "But thanks for defending me."

"In your condition, you need defending," Splinter stated as he pulled a cigarette out of the pack in his pocket and put it in his mouth, lighting it once the cigarette met his lips.

Shuichi gave him a surprised look. "How did you know? I don't think I told you."

"You didn't," Splinter replied. "But I'm a fox. Same as you. I can smell it in your scent. Aoshi might not catch it very easily, though. Guy has no sense of smell."

"He does," Shuichi stated. "But he just chooses to breathe in my scent before any other. He's obsessed, that's what he is. Hey, give me a smoke, man." Splinter gave Shuichi a cigarette, which Shuichi didn't think twice about lighting before he placed it on his lips. "Thanks. I've been needing one lately."

"What happened to the pack I gave you a few days ago?" Shuichi shrugged. All Splinter did was sigh as he shook his head. "You might be strong, but you are still irresponsible. Think you can handle a kit?"

"I can handle a kit," Shuichi replied. "I just hope I don't lose it before it's born. I really hope I don't lose it. Hey, when are you gonna get one?"

"One: don't really plan on one any time soon. Two: haven't found the right guy yet. Three: even if I do, and I'm the uke, not gonna happen!" Shuichi laughed. "What? I don't want any kits right now! I'm surprised you got one. A half demon, too. Oh well. Nothing I can do or say about it."

"Just don't tell Aoshi," Shuichi said when he regained his calmness. "Who knows how he would react. If it was his, he might not act very violent, but it's not his. This kit is, like you said, a half-demon. Meaning Aoshi's going to know that I've been seeing my human behind him back. I don't even know how long I've been carrying this kit. It might have been before the Red Sun, maybe when I told Yuki about everything. I don't really know. Granny Ai can't tell how long someone's been carrying a kit."

"So Granny Ai was the one who told ya?"

"Pretty much," Shuichi replied with a small shrug of his shoulders as the ash fell from the tip of his cigarette. "You wouldn't believe my reaction to it. Though I think Yuki acted more surprised then I did. Especially when I told him the kit was his and not Aoshi's. I think that just shocked even more then he already was. What surprised me was that even when he can't stand me that well, he actually went out into the rain to look for me. I don't understand humans. I don't think I ever will."

"What are you talking about?" Splinter asked, giving the hybrid fox a confused look.

"Yuki can't stand me the well, but he's pretty overprotective about me," Shuichi said. "Like with Taki from the band ASK."

"I remember that. Aoshi was the one who killed those thugs. Me and another fox from the gang, I forgot which one. I think it was Taro. Anyway, we got to have fun with the corpses."

"So you two were the ones who wrote on the wall?" Shuichi asked.

Splinter nodded. "Aoshi didn't do anything to that guy Taki. But he let the rest of the gang torture that guy. Had fun, too. As soon as Taro and I were done with those two humans that Aoshi said we could have fun with, we went back to the others and had some fun beating Taki up. No one -and I mean no one!- hurts my buddy and gets away with it without being punished by me!"

"And I thought Aoshi was overprotective," Shuichi mumbled, but Splinter heard him clearly. The older fox swung his arm around Shuichi's neck, grinning his face off like he was a maniac or something. Shuichi returned the smile as he slipped Splinter's arm off of his neck. "You know that if Aoshi sees you doing that, he's going to get wrong ideas."

"Ah, Aoshi knows that I only love you as a friend!" Splinter stated. "Either that, or a little brother that I can give noogies to!" The blood fox started to rub his knuckle on Shuichi's scalp, hard.

"Splinter!" Shuichi yelled out playfully, struggling to get out of Splinter's grip. "Come on, man! Let go! I mean it! I'll freeze your foot and you know I will! I can freeze your entire body if I want to! Final warning! Let me go!"

The red-head eventually released his hold on the younger fox, who was rubbing his head while glaring at the older fox demon. "What?" Splinter asked innocently as he shrugged his shoulders. All the hybrid fox did was sigh heavily as he shook his head slowly. "Admit it, you are enjoying the love!" Shuichi burst out laughing, but soon quit when he saw other familiar foxes outside of the club.

"You sure you have no idea what's going on?" Shuichi asked the fox next to him. Splinter shook his head, saying that he had no clue as well. Shuichi approached one of the fox demons at the door. "Hey, what's going on? Why did Aoshi call everyone here?"

The fox smirked. "It's a surprise," he stated before stepping to the side, allowing Shuichi and Splinter to enter the club. Inside, all the foxes in Aoshi's gang were there, all wearing identical smirk on the faces. Splinter, being the taller fox demon in the club, went wide-eyed at what he saw over the heads of the other foxes. Shuichi sent him a curious look.

"You aren't going to like who is beyond this crowd," Splinter whispered into Ice Heart's fox ear. Shuichi gave Splinter a shocked look before he made his way through the crowd of fox demons.

When he made it through the crowd, he didn't like seeing who was there, handcuffed to a couple of steel pipes.

**Me: and I will leave u 2 guess on who is there. I hope u enjoyed the chapter. Now I shall give me normal speech. –clears throat before reading from a script- "Review this chapter or I shall never update this story again. That, and u will have 2 deal with a crying Dragon Ruler 06." Dang, not much of a speech.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I thank every1 4 their patience and 4 their reviews. Now, I shall continue the story becuz the number of reviews I got satisfied me.**

**Disclaimer: do u really want to know what I would do if I own Gravitation?**

Shuichi stared wide-eyed when he spotted both Yuki and Hiro hand-cuffed to a couple of steel pipes that were sticking out of the wall. Hiro kept pulling at the hand-cuffs, as if expecting them to break the rusted steel or something. Yuki wasn't doing a thing. One of the many things Shuichi admired about the human was that no matter what, Yuki had always been able to remain calm, no matter the situation. Shuichi's eyes fixed into a glare as he looked to the wall, where Aoshi was, sitting on a table that was attached to the wall. "What is the meaning of this, Aoshi?!" Shuichi snapped.

"Seems that you have gotten soft, Ice Heart," Aoshi replied as he inspected his clawed nails. "Claiming to not melt for a human, but you did so. Lying to me about it. You know that I eventually find out about these things. And don't think I don't know about a certain half-demon that you were trying to hide from me." He smirked when he saw Shuichi tense up. "I do have my ways about finding out about these things. So tell me something. Are both of these humans your lovers, or just one? Your scents cling to them like theirs clings to you."

Shuichi didn't reply, but red was starting to seep into his eyes as his hands curled into fist. The red in his eyes was barely noticeable, but his fists were easily seen. With a snap of Aoshi's fingers, a few of the surrounding fox demons grabbed Shuichi's arms to hold him back. The hybrid growled a warning, but it landed on deaf ears. None of them were going to release him anytime soon. He knew that, but that didn't stop him from trying to get his arms out of their grips. He looked out of the corner of his eye, noticing that Splinter wasn't grabbed. The red-head looked over to Shuichi before giving a small wink and bending down a little so he wasn't easily seen over the crowd of fox demons. He was a good 6' 3'' while everyone else, for the exception of Shuichi, was between 5' 9'' and 6' 1''.

The hybrid seemed to have understood the wink Splinter sent him once he saw where the red-head was going. Right over to Yuki and Hiro. "It's been a while since we've had a good kill, right guys?" Aoshi asked the gang, who were all smirking, a few nodding. "Last time we had a good kill as a gang was about two years ago, am I correct? Well, how about this. We can get rid of these two right here." Aoshi jabbed a finger in the direction of the hand-cuffed pair. Yuki still looked calm, but Hiro went a little wide-eyed before he just continued on his tugging of the hand-cuffs.

This was something that Aoshi never liked. He enjoyed watching the scared expressions on the prey's face before he kills them. He enjoys hearing them scream in agony or fear. But these two weren't doing a thing. They were acting like they weren't in a life-or-death situation. "You might as well stop trying to intimidate them," Shuichi spoke up in a deadly, but calm, voice. "As long as I've known those two, nothing can scare them that easily." Shuichi sent a small glance to the two hand-cuffed humans, checking to see if Splinter had made his way over their. He did, and he was already working on Hiro's hand-cuffs.

Hiro knew what Splinter was doing. And thankfully, there were a few foxes blocking the fox demon from sight. Splinter had already started to tinker with the hand-cuffs, but Hiro kept pulling on them like he was still trying to break out of them somehow. He knew that if he just suddenly stopped, then it would arouse suspicion. That wasn't something he wanted. He saw the glance Shuichi sent towards him and Yuki, but the stare seemed to have landing more on Splinter then on them, like he was checking.

Shuichi sent his stare back at the blood fox demon before him. His eyes in a deep glare. The red was starting to spread slightly within his eyes, but it was still barely noticeable. If Aoshi could see it, then he would be a little scared, but Aoshi couldn't see it. Not yet, anyway. The temperature around Shuichi started to drop very little, but that wasn't unnoticed. With a small smirk, Aoshi stood from his spot and went over to the hybrid fox. He ran his fingers down Shuichi's face once he reached the pink-haired fox demon. "You should know better then to hide things from me, Shuichi," Aoshi said into Shuichi's pink fox ears. "So don't get so angry. It's your own fault, you know. You just couldn't let them go. If you did, they would have lived past today. I'm getting tired of giving you this speech over and over. Stop being such a softy."

The hybrid fox didn't reply. He just kept glaring at Aoshi for all he was worth. Aoshi smirked before he walked away a bit, standing in the middle of the gap that the fox demons made so he could move around and see the human clearly. With the smirk still on his lips, Aoshi held out his hand and his golden eyes started to glow. Yuki clenched his teeth a little, but refused to cry out, as his blood started to seep from his chest and float to Aoshi's hand, forming a small blood ball in the palm of his hand. Shuichi started to pull away from his captors, but they held onto his tighter. The blood stopped leaving Yuki's chest when Aoshi had the blood ball about the size of a bouncy ball. "Think that would be intimidating enough for them?" Aoshi asked the younger fox. "If not, I can always pull out a little more."

Yuki had stopped clenching his teeth, but was glaring heavily at the blood fox. Hiro was as well. "Stop it, Aoshi," Shuichi growled. "Leave them alone!"

"Since when have you actually even cared for humans?" Aoshi asked, tossing the blood ball in his hands up and down once he had it hardened. "I thought all you did was use them, get with them, tricked them into thinking you liked them, then stole their valuables and broke their hearts. I thought that was your way. Why are these humans so different from the others?"

"Someone like you wouldn't understand," Shuichi silently replied, but Aoshi still heard him.

"Mind elaborating it a bit then?"

"Why? It would only end up with you confused. I won't waste my time explaining something that you can never understand."

Aoshi growled a bit before tossing the blood ball in his hand at Shuichi's shoulder. It exploded, covering Shuichi's shoulder and part of his neck, barely leaving anything on his face, with Yuki's red blood. His clothing started to stain with a dark red, growing larger and larger. Yuki and Hiro couldn't tell if that was the blood from the ball spreading throughout Shuichi's clothing, or if the blood ball had somehow injured the hybrid fox. Shuichi couldn't stand the scent of Yuki's blood when Aoshi held it from a distance. It took everything he had to not lose his calmness and attack everyone. But being hit with a blood ball made from Yuki's blood was a little too much. The scent lingered around Shuichi's shoulder. The scent of Yuki's blood automatically told him that Yuki was hurt. Even though there were no wounds on the blond human, the scent was telling him otherwise.

The hybrid closed his eyes slowly as the scent continued to drift into his sensitive nose before snapping his normal purplish eyes to reveal eerie red ones. His pupils were slanted, much like a fox's eye, as his claws grew slightly longer and pointed more. A deep growl escaped his throat as the temperature heavily dropped around him. Some of the foxes that were around him were starting to shiver form the coldness. Aoshi's eyes slightly widened when he saw Shuichi's red ones before he started to chuckle. "The red eyes," Aoshi said. "I never would have thought that I would see you with them. Mostly because it's hard to get you mad enough to get them. Don't tell me you have softened so much that a simple scent of a human's blood can send you into a rage?"

"I'm only giving you this one last warning," Shuichi growled out. "Let. Them. Go. NOW!!!!"

All Aoshi did was smirk before Hiro started to clench his teeth in pain. Blood spilled from his wrist and floated towards Aoshi's, just like Yuki's did. Shuichi was growling dangerously as he struggled against the foxes that bound him. Hiro's blood didn't form a ball like Yuki's did. It just floated there above Aoshi's hand before it dropped down onto it. Red liquid dripped from Aoshi's hand only to be forgotten on the dirty floor as Aoshi raised his hand and licked off some of the blood. "Human blood hasn't lost its taste," Aoshi stated with a deep and dark chuckle. Shuichi snarled, baring the fangs that were slightly growing larger with each passing second. The hands of the foxes that bound there were starting to freeze over with ice covering their skin.

The fox demons holding Shuichi were both starting to get a little cold. They were already starting to shiver slightly, but they didn't loosen their hold they had on the hybrid fox's arms. Ice was starting to creep along the floor away from Shuichi's feet until it was behind the two that bound him in his spot. No one, not even Aoshi, noticed the ice on the floor. Well, Splinter saw it. He had already gotten Hiro's hand-cuffs unlocked, now he just needed to get Yuki's. That would be a little harder since there were no other fox demons he could hide behind, giving him some cover while being totally oblivious to what he was doing. He was in a tight spot right now, but he figured he wouldn't be for very long when he saw the ice on the floor that was starting to form two really long spikes.

Both ice spikes were small on the floor before they quickly shot up into the back of the two fox demons that held onto Shuichi. Both ice spikes broke through their mid-back and came out through their chest. Blood slide down the ice before both ice spikes shrunk down. Everyone was wide-eyed at what just happened. Even Aoshi. Both fox demons fell to the floor, dead. Shuichi got his arms out of their cold loose grips. Just one look from Shuichi's deadly, cold red eyes and everyone was starting to back off. Some even stood in front of Yuki, which gave Splinter the cover he needed. Both Yuki and Hiro were shocked at what just happened, not quite sure if Shuichi was the one who did it, or someone else. Seeing the sadistic smirk that formed on Shuichi's lips told them. Shuichi did it.

The air was starting to get colder with each passing second. Splinter was shivering slightly, but he managed to keep concentration while trying to unlock Yuki's hand-cuffs. Cold visible air started to swirl around Shuichi as small icicles started to form in mid-air. Shuichi used the water in the atmosphere to create them, but not many had that thought registering in their minds. They spun around in the air, circling Shuichi, which was confusing both Yuki and Hiro, but Splinter knew what was going to happen next. "This is why no one has ever pissed Ice Heart off," Splinter mumbled under his breath. Hiro and Yuki looked at him, slightly confused, but soon got what he met. The icicles that were spinning around Shuichi shot into different directions, hitting anything that was in the way, mostly the fox demons in the room.

Some icicles got fox demons in the stomach, some fox demons got hit in the chest, others got pinned before another icicle finished them off, but none of the icicles went towards Aoshi, Yuki, Hiro, or Splinter. Yells of pain were heard all around the room, shrieks echoed into everyone's ears. Blood was spilling onto the filthy floor, staining the normally dark blue carpet a deep eerie red. Neither of the two humans in the room could believe that Shuichi did all this damage. In five seconds, the once crowded and nearly clean room turned into a war zone. It looked like WWII was held in the room. Aoshi stood where he was. He had no wounds or any signs of blood on his body, for the exception of Hiro's blood dripping from his hand. He stared at Shuichi with no emotion in his golden eyes.

"I warned you, Aoshi," Shuichi stated in an empty, deadly tone that sent shivers up Yuki's and Hiro's spines. "You never listen to me. I don't know why I bothered warning you."

"Dear, dear Shuichi," Aoshi said in a taunting tone as he looked around. "You can't hurt me. Your icicles didn't even hit me. I think you're out of practice when it comes to your aim. And you can't bring yourself to hurting me."

Shuichi's eyes gave a faint glow as three more icicles formed in mid-air, floating in front of Shuichi's chest, pointing towards the unscathed blood fox demon. "Don't tempt me," Shuichi growled out, baring his canines clearly. All Aoshi did was smirk, showing off his own fangs. Shuichi turned his gaze over to Yuki, Hiro, and Splinter before he gave a small wave of his hand and replaced his scowling look with a smirk. Splinter's eyes widened in realization. He knew what Shuichi was planning to do.

"Come on," he said to the two humans. "We're gonna need to get out of here before he does it."

"Does what?" Yuki asked, trying to sound like he was uninterested, but he was actually a little curious as to what Shuichi was planning.

"Ice Oblivion," Splinter replied.

"What's that?" Hiro asked this time as he watched one of the icicles that were in front of Shuichi shoot at Aoshi, forcing the blood fox demon to the wall, pinned by the icicle in his arm.

"Ice Oblivion is something that only a fox that is part ice can do," Splinter replied as he watched the second icicle fly at Aoshi, pinned his other arm against the wall. "You know how when water in a water balloon, when the water goes one way, but some water is going against it? That's kind of what it's like. When that happens in a water balloon, if the water fights against itself long enough, the balloon pops. Ice Oblivion makes ice cold air fight against each other, one pretty fierce current against another. If we stay in here when Ice Heart does it, then we're going to end up dead. He's telling us to get out, and we should. Like, now!" He pulled them by the sleeves, snatching their attention from Shuichi to him as he went towards the door, half tempted to drag them with him.

When Shuichi saw that the three were out, he sent the third icicle straight into Aoshi's stomach. Blood poured from all three wounds that the icicles made on Aoshi as the fox demon coughed up more blood. Shuichi stepped closer to him until he was right in front of the red-headed fox. He trailed a hand down the side of Aoshi's face, scrapping his claws into the older fox demon's skin. "I am grateful that you saved my life when I was young," he spoke. "But you've taken things to far. Things could have been different if you were." He removed his hand from Aoshi's face as he stepped back some.

Aoshi chuckled a little, smirking devilishly. "You have some way of showing your gratitude," he stated before ice started to rise from the floor around Shuichi's form, creating an ice shield around the hybrid fox. "Ice Heart defiantly suits you, Shuichi." Shuichi heard what Aoshi said, even thought the ice sphere completely surrounded him. The air outside of the ice sphere started to grow colder and colder until even the blood on the floor was frozen solid. The wind started to go one way, then some of it went another. Ice cold wind currents went all kinds of directions, fighting against each other. The walls started to groan from the force of the wind trying to escape somehow. Eventually, the walls gave in. the building expanded before it broke apart completely, like someone just detonated a bomb.

Broken parts of the ceiling rained down onto the ground, striking anything that the pieces could hit. Aoshi looked up in time to see a wooden plank that had broken off, making it look like one end of it was like a stake or something, striking him into his head. The walls shot out into the world outside of the building. Broken planks after broken plank striked at the ice sphere that surrounded Shuichi, but it never broke or gave in. after a moment or two, part of the building's ceiling and walls stopped falling onto the ground. Yuki and Hiro were shocked when they saw what happened to the building. "Told you," Splinter said. "If we stayed in there, all that stuff would have killed us or something. Anyone who was alive in there is as good as dead."

"What about Shuichi?" Hiro asked, not taking his eyes off of the now broken building.

Splinter pointed towards the middle of all the rubble. "See that large ice ball over there? Ice Hearts inside of that. All ice foxes make one of those to make sure nothing can hurt them when they do Ice Oblivion." As soon as he stopped talking, Yuki and Hiro were running towards the destroyed building. The ice sphere slowly started to shrink away until it was gone, and only Shuichi was left in its place. The hybrid fox was on his knees, his shoulder shaking slightly. His clawed fingered were digging into the wood, creating deep scratch marks on the floor boards. "Damn," splinter whispered when he saw Aoshi's body, pinned with ice and broken board running through his body.

Yuki bent down next to the pink-haired fox before he put a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi jumped in slight surprise, snapping around to see Yuki looking at him with worried eyes. The blond human's face was emotionless, but his eyes said different. Shuichi launching into Yuki's chest, burying his face into the clothing. He started to sob heavily, wrapping his arms around Yuki's chest, refusing to budge. The blind didn't know what to do right now, so all he did was wrap his arms around Shuichi's form and pick up the fox demon bridal style with him as he stood on his feet. Splinter and Hiro watched as Shuichi allowed tears to flow form his eyes.

"They went too far with him," Splinter spoke.

"But he just got rid of them," Hiro pointed out. "Why's he crying?"

"Because, his parents were killed when he was five. I told you that already. Aoshi and the gang were practically the only family he had since then. Now, his family is gone again, leaving only us. We're all he has left now." Hiro sighed, but he understood.

When Shuichi stopped shaking and eventually stilled, Yuki looked over at them. "Brat just fell asleep," he stated, walking over to them.

Splinter chuckled. "Yeah, well," he said. "He did use a lot of energy doing Ice Oblivion. He needs to rest. Fox demons usually don't use that much energy when they're in his condition. He was being reckless and irrational when he used that much energy."

"Sounds just like him," Hiro stated, giving out a weak chuckle.

"Think you two can walk around? I mean, Aoshi did take out a lot of blood from you two."

Hiro and Yuki looked at each other for a minute before Hiro smirked and replied for the both of them. "I think we're fine. We can manage."

**Me: ok. End of chapter. I have weird ideas and I have spent 4ever trying 2 figure out how 2 type this fight. Not much of 1, though, is it. Anyway, the next chapter will b the last one and it's a major time skip. Just thought I would tell every1 that ahead of time. review!!!!! Wow. 3,369 words in this chapter. Not including author notes! Yes, I found the word recount thing for Microsoft.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: and once again, I thank u ppl 4 reviewing 4 my story. Sadly, this is the final chapter of Ice Heart, so enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I may own this story, but I do not own Gravitation! … I wish I did, though. T-T**

"Daddy!" a young feminine voice called out before some weight suddenly pushed down on Yuki's side.

"Who let the ball of energy into the room?" Yuki mumbled.

"Come on, daddy," the young girl whined. "You gotta wake up now."

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Says you? Serenity, you don't command me. I command you!" With that, Yuki shot up and grabbed his daughter, who was shriek laughing. She struggled against her father's grip, trying to get out of the blonde's arms.

"Daddy!" she whined. "Let go!"

"Nope," Yuki calmly said, resting his head against the headboard. Serenity turned her head around to give Yuki a small playful glare with her purplish golden eyes. Her eyes were about as strange as her hair. Around her pupils, her eyes were gold, but the rest of the irises were purplish, like her 'mother's'. Her hair was the same shade of blond as Yuki's, but she had pink bangs. A lot of kids asked if she dyed her hair when she first started school.

"Yuki," another voice came into the room. "She's going to need to breathe eventually. And besides, Aumu is here."

"That kid is a nightmare," Yuki mumbled

"That just means that he lives up to his name!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Not something to be proud of, Serenity," Yuki stated, looking down at his daughter.

"Come on," Shuichi sighed. "Aumu isn't going to wait much longer."

"Okay!" Serenity excited said as she slipped out of her blond father's arms before she ran out the door, dodging Shuichi, who was still standing in the doorway.

"She's insane for a ten-year-old," Shuichi joked.

"She's part fox," Yuki pointed out as he got out of the bed. "And all foxes that I've met are insane."

"You haven't met many," Shuichi stated.

"I live with one," Yuki pointed out as he lit the cigarette that he just put in his mouth. "At least a full blooded one. But I think you and Serenity are more sane then Hiro. What possessed him to call his son 'Nightmare'?"

"I don't know," Shuichi replied with a shrug. "Hiro's a little weird that way. He said that if he ever has kids, he's going to name his first son Nightmare. Ayaka didn't seem to happy about that, though, when we saw her when Aumu was just a month old. How old was Serenity then?"

"Barely a year," Yuki replied. "I think she was eleven months then. Or something around there. Still, I can't believe what he called his kid."

"And what would you have named Serenity if I let you name her?" Shuichi asked, stepping closer to the tall blond.

"Tenka," Yuki replied with a small shrug. "I'm not really sure."

"That's why I named her," Shuichi said with a smirk on his face.

Yuki looked down at the fox demon, locking eyes. "Funny," he said. "If I remember correctly, you didn't really give me a choice in the matter. You pulled the 'I gave birth to her so I name her' card. Remember that?" Shuichi didn't answer. He just turned on his heel and walked out the room. Yuki smirked. After living with the real Shuichi, he realized that he isn't as short-tempered as he used to act like. Nor as crazy. But Yuki liked to get the pink-haired fox even a little steamed up. And he knew just how to do that. He out a shirt on before he left the room as well, not bothering to button it up. He went into the living room to see his daughter talking with a young boy about a year younger then her.

He had black hair, but the end of it was a deep red, nearly the same shade as Hiro's. His brown eyes watched Serenity as she gathered her things that she scattered around the room yesterday. Aumu rested against the wall, resting his arm on his exposed knee. He wore baggy camouflage slacks. He tore some off, right when it reached the middle of his lower leg, and tore a hole on the spots where his knees were. He also wore a black t-shirt that said "I live in my own little world, but it's ok…they know me here." He tore away the sleeves on that shirt, and the collar, not to mention the spiked black leather choker around his neck, giving the kid a bit of a punk look. Serenity was right. Aumu lived up to his name.

Hiro even joked around about that, saying that something told him to name his kid 'Nightmare', and now he knew why. Yuki would have said that he should have named Aumu something a little more demonic, but Shuichi was there. And Yuki's dealt with Shuichi when he made his demon jokes. Wasn't that fun. "Got everything, Serenity?" Yuki asked as he walked past his daughter.

"Yes, sir, daddy!" Serenity answered. Shuichi looked over the room to make sure Serenity didn't forget anything to put in her backpack. Then he looked at what the young girl was wearing to make sure she was covered up enough. She had on her pink happy bunny shirt that said "I'm a spoiled, rotten brat." It wasn't too big, or too small. Her baggy black slacks covered enough of her lower half, barely anything was visible. Not even her black and red sneakers. Around her wrist were purple, yellow, red, and pink jelly bracelets. She always wore those no matter where she went. She said that they reminded her of her parents because of the colors. Her parents and her uncles.

"Okay, if you say so," Shuichi stated once he was done looking around the room and seeing what his daughter was wearing. "Behave. I think Yuki and I would like to go one day without your principal calling saying that you flooded the girls' bathroom or blew up something." Serenity smiled innocently as she twisted her body back and forth. "I mean it, Serenity. It's a miracle that you haven't been expelled yet."

"She's ten," Yuki stated from the kitchen. "I don't think they're going to expel ten-year-olds, Shuichi."

"Whatever, Yuki," Shuichi said, giving the blond human a small wave of his hand. "And Aumu, don't help her."

"Fine," Aumu groaned, hitting the back of his head against the wall. Serenity skipped over to her friend, who stood up before the young half-demon even made it to him. With a wave of her hand, Serenity and Aumu walked out the door, racing down the sidewalk to school.

"What do you think the principal will call about this time?" Yuki asked, letting the cigarette dangle from the corner of his mouth as he carried a cup of coffee in his hand.

"I'd say firecrackers during lunch, making everyone think that there's gunfire."

"Didn't she do that one a couple weeks ago?" the blond asked, sitting down at the table.

"I found more firecrackers in her room yesterday," Shuichi replied, sitting on the table, next to Yuki. "And plans for today."

"Did you take them away?"

"I took the ones I could find, but something tells me that Aumu brought some in case Serenity's were found. I am seriously starting to think that letting those two near Splinter was a bad idea."

"Do you trust anyone else to baby-sit those maniacs without losing their mind?"

"Good point," Shuichi groaned. "But you're a stay at home novelist dad."

"I still go places to meet with my editor," Yuki pointed out. "And I'm not taking Serenity with me. Last time I did, she got bored and ran off."

"Then you found her ten blocks away, with Aumu, picking a fight with some thugs. She's still half fox demon, Yuki. We foxes can get bored easily."

"Yeah, I found that out a few years ago."

Shuichi just gave a low chuckle before he got off the table. "I'm going to the studio now. We gotta record some more songs."

"Whatever, I don't care."

"You would if something happened to me."

"You can take care of yourself."

"Now you just made me feel unloved," Shuichi joked before he went out the door before Yuki said anything else. The hybrid fox ran to Hiro's house, just to make sure Hiro was up and ready to get to the studio. When he reached the house, he knocked on the door and waited a minute before Ayaka answered it. "Morning, Ayaka," Shuichi greeted with a small smile on his face.

"Morning, Shuichi-san," Ayaka returned the greeting.

"Is Hiro up and about?"

"Why are you asking my wife like you're asking my mother?" a voice behind Ayaka asked, making Ayaka step to the side while Shuichi just grinned.

"Because she acts like your mother, Hiro," Shuichi pointed out. "Only she's too young to be your mother. And way too pretty."

"Okay, fox boy, stop hitting on my wife," Hiro said, giving Shuichi a playful shove in the chest.

"I'm not hitting on her. I'm telling the truth."

"Quit flattering her then."

"Why?"

"Because then she's going top be expecting that kind of stuff from me!" Hiro joked, laughing a little from his statement.

Ayaka playfully hit his on the shoulder as he went out the door. "Well, it wouldn't hurt you to complement me from time to time," Ayaka stated.

Hiro looked at her, a smirk on his face, before he gave her a peck on the lips. "I shouldn't have to tell you how beautiful you look," Hiro chuckled. "You should know. Are you wearing make-up again?"

"No," Ayaka replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can never really tell with you, you know that?"

"Come on, lover boy," Shuichi said, pulling Hiro by the back of his shirt away. "See you later, Ayaka."

"Bye Shuichi," Ayaka said, waving a little. "Bye, Hiro."

"Don't get too bored while I'm at work," Hiro yelled out as he and Shuichi got on his motorcycle. He started the engine before they sped off down the road. About half way there, Shuichi jumped off if the motorcycle, landing on the sidewalk, before he quickly changed into his fox form without anyone seeing him, running at the same speed of the motorcycle that Hiro was driving. "Got restless?" Hiro asked, chuckling a bit before he turned his attention back to the road. "Last one at the studio has to buy lunch," Hiro yelled out to the pink fox, who smirked in return before both picked up their speed. Hiro had to stick to the roads, but Shuichi knew some shortcuts to the studio. Shortcuts he didn't tell Hiro about.

Shuichi turned into an alley, running through a lot of them before he made it to the studio about a minute before Hiro stopped his motorcycle at the entrance. The hybrid fox transformed back into his human form, giving Hiro a little victorious grin. "You buy lunch," Shuichi triumphantly said as he turned and went into the recording studio.

"Not fair," Hiro yelled out when he caught up with the fox demon. "You took a shortcut."

"One I never told you about, yes," Shuichi stated with the same grin on his face. "But you never said 'No shortcuts'."

"Quit being a smartass."

"But Hiro, I'm a fox demon. If I'm not a smartass, than I'm not a fox demon."

"Whatever, Shuichi. I still say you're a smartass."

"And you are nuts, calling your son Nightmare."

"One: it fits him," Hiro said, holding up one of his fingers. "Two: I said I was going to name my first son that. And three: I get enough of that from Ayaka. Don't need it from you. Besides, who are you to talk about insanity?"

"Remember who saved your ass ten years ago?" Shuichi asked, giving Hiro a normal grin as he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Geez, drop it, will ya?"

"Bow down to your savior and I shall!" Shuichi dramatically commanded, jokingly.

"I wouldn't bow down to you if you were the ruler of the world," Hiro laughed out.

"Than you shall be the first to go!" Both Shuichi and Hiro laughed loudly, managing to calm themselves down before the walked into the room where everyone else was.

_At school: with Serenity and Aumu_

"This is boring," Serenity groaned as she laid her head down on her desk. "Why do we come here? The only things they do here are suck out everyone's childhood and turn them into mindless zombies like everyone else."

"I don't know," Aumu replied with a shrug of his shoulders, completely ignoring the teacher giving his lecture. "Got the firecrackers?"

"I think mom found them," Serenity stated, rolling her head to the side a bit so she could stare at her friend. "Got yours?"

"Yep," Aumu replied with a grin. "I'm just waiting for when we should set them off."

"Lunch would be expected," Serenity pointed out. "We need a different time."

"How about in the middle of the hall? When everyone goes to lunch."

"Close enough." Aumu looked the half-demon and smirked. The year older girl returned the smirk as she pulled out a lighter. "How about now? I'm bored and need some excitement." Aumu gave a small shrug as he tossed a few firecrackers to Serenity, who lit a couple before tossing them to the other side of the room. They were about to land on one of the school's bully's desk before they exploded, making everyone jump up and scream. Aumu and Serenity were trying to hold in their laughter as the half fox handed Aumu the lighter. He lit a few more with it before he quickly tossed them in a random direction of the room. They exploded, making everyone scream and jump up again. The two couldn't hold their laughter anymore. The burst out laughing, their faces turned slightly red from the lack of oxygen.

They stopped when a shadow loomed over them before they looked up and saw the teacher glaring at them both. They gave him a sheepish grin before he sternly said, "Principal's office, the both of you, now." Serenity and Aumu walked out of the room with their hands in their pockets. When they were out of the room, they started to laugh loudly again. They thought it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Man, we need to do that more often," Serenity laughed out.

"Yeah," Aumu agreed. "You know, you don't live up to your name."

"Then where's the fun in life?" Aumu laughed harder when Serenity said that with an innocent face. "What? I'm serious."

"Yeah, whatever. Want to light a few more?" Aumu asked, holding out the lighter, which Serenity took with a smirk on her face. They lit a few more before they ran down the halls before any teachers could spot them. Eventually, they made it to the principal's office. They caused mischief, but they never went against a teacher's orders. It was better then getting caught skipping school by their parents.

_With Yuki_

The phone rang a couple times before Yuki picked it up just to shut the annoying thing up. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Eiri Yuki," a very familiar voice to both Yuki and Shuichi greeted.

"What did Serenity do this time?" he asked, knowing that the principal was calling because of the little half-demon. He looked over at the clock, looking at the time. "It isn't even lunch and she got in trouble," he mumbled to himself.

"Well, Serenity and Aumu set off a few firecrackers in the classroom."

"I thought they were planning for lunch," Yuki stated, a little confused as he got rid of some ash on his cigarette.

"We were, but we got bored!" Serenity's voice stated.

"Am I on speaker?"

"Yes, sir," the principal answered.

"You are in trouble when you get home, Serenity. I'm not going to bother talking to Aumu since he isn't my kid."

"Well, we can't get a hold of either of his parents."

"That's probably because Ayaka is shopping or something and Hiro is at work. I can get a hold of them. Serenity, Aumu, no more trouble today." He chuckled a little when he heard both the children groan in disappointment. "Bye," Yuki said before he hung up the phone.

_With Shuichi_

"You lost, so you buy lunch," Shuichi stated with a smug grin on his face.

"Fine, okay, okay," Hiro finally gave in. "I still say you cheated."

Shuichi laughed a little before his phone began to play 'Things I'll Never Say'. "That's Yuki," Shuichi answered the phone. "Yeah, Yuki?"

"Apparently, half foxes bet bored faster then a full fox," Yuki's voice said through the ear-part of the cell.

"She got in trouble already?" Shuichi asked, a little shocked. "Wow, that was quick."

"That's what I said. I just got off the phone with her principal. Nightmare helped out."

Shuichi looked over at Hiro. "Aumu got in trouble again," he casually said, acting like it was a normal thing. With the kids, it was. They had a daily tradition of causing trouble in school. "What was it this time, Yuki?" he asked into the phone.

"Firecrackers being blown up in class," Yuki's reply was heard.

"I thought they would do that at lunch," Shuichi pointed out, stunned. Barely.

"They got bored."

Shuichi hung his head as he slowly shook it. "Should have known. Did they get detention?"

"Didn't stay on the phone long enough to find out. But if they aren't home when school lets out, then they got detention."

"Okay. Hey, I gotta go now. I'll see you later on, Yuki."

"Whatever," Yuki said before Shuichi heard a click that told him that Yuki hung up.

"You know you two still act they way you did before everyone found out you were a fox demon," Hiro stated. Shuichi just grinned.

**Me: ending the chapter and the story there. I will not make a sequel unless I feel like making one, so don't ask me 2 make 1. sorry 2 disappoint every1 that reads and enjoys this story. Good-bye!**


End file.
